Power Rangers Arcadia
by mtnetwarrior
Summary: An intergalactic army of robots has taken over the Earth. Fortunately, aid has come in the form of a massive starship from the nearby planet of Arcadia, carrying powers that are claimed by Phoenix and seven of his friends. Together with a heroic group of knights, they strive to free Earth from the tyrannical control of Sigma and his army.
1. Chapter 1: The Invasion

**I've always had this idea in mind, and it has expanded into something glorious. So, with Power Rangers Dino Charge now getting started, I'm starting my own fanfic Power Rangers. The first few chapters will come out pretty quick, but after a while I plan on publishing one chapter per week to coincide with each new Dino Charge episode, so that maybe the official will be finished before the fantasy. I also hope to have more detailed pics of the Ranger outfits, Morphers, Zords, and Megazords on my Deviantart account, but until then I won't go much into descriptions. Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Ace Attorney, Sonic the Hedgehog, Skies of Arcadia, Shovel Knight, or Mega Man.**

Chapter 1: The Invasion

It happened so suddenly that the planet Earth was caught unaware. What appeared to be a prison vessel arrived in near orbit and began releasing its prisoners, along with a massive robotic army. Most of Earth's forces were overwhelmed, and before long the army had taken over every major city. Sigma, the Supreme General of the robotic army, had the prison converted into a command base on Earth's Moon. He now stood with his trusted commanders, Dr. Doppler, General, Gate, and Red. "Our forces have taken over 99% of the planet's surface," General reported, "Only a few pockets of resistance remain, but they are putting up a tremendous fight."

"Power Rangers no doubt," Sigma said, "We fought with and defeated Rangers before on other planets. The only reason we failed last time is because that team used tactics that caught us offguard." Dr. Doppler looked over to a rejuvenator tank where another robot was sleeping. "They hit us hard, nearly killing our glorious leader Lumine. His last words before going offline temporarily was for Sigma to lead us." "Which is why we tricked the pilots of this vessel into letting us onboard," Gate said, "So we could get reinforcements." "And even that would not be enough," Red said, "We also need a stronghold from which to strike back."

Just then, an alert sounded off from within the base. Vile, one of the army's lieutenants, marched into the chamber. "Sir, we've detected two interstellar vessel approaching the planet. One is carrying ten lifeforms on board." "The pilots of the prison vessel no doubt," Sigma said, "So they managed to follow us. What of the other vessel." "I'm afraid," Vile said, "It is the Grand Guardian Flagship." Sigma and the four commanders gasped. "The Arcadia Rangers?!," Gate said, "They followed us here?!"

Vile shook his head. "The vessel itself is empty, no lifeforms on board. However, we did a scan and found Vyse and his team have placed all of their powers on board, ready for natives of the planet to pick up and use for themselves. If not for the fact that the pilots were right behind the flagship, we never would have detected it." Sigma considered his options. "With the Arcadia Rangers' powers here, Arcadia itself is virtually defenseless. However, we cannot simply launch an attack now. We would need to divert a great deal of our forces to do that, and with there still being resistance, that is something we cannot afford."

"All the same," Dr. Doppler said, "We really should deal with the Arcadia Rangers' powers while it is still unclaimed. That will cement our victory when we finally do retaliate against Arcadia." Sigma nodded. "Agreed. Vile, contact Dr. Wily at once." Vile nodded and walked over to the communication grid. "It certainly was a stroke of luck finding a human scientist so skilled in robotics," Red said, "Thanks to him, our forces have grown substantially." 'Nice to know you appreciate my talents,' Dr. Wily said as his face appeared on the screen.

"Naturally," Sigma replied, "Our invasion would not have gone so smoothly without the vast number of footsoldiers you were able to produce. And now we need them to go on a small errand." 'You freed me from a lifetime of imprisonment on KO-35's new compound,' Dr. Wily said, 'I am more than willing to assist.' "Good," Sigma said, "We're sending you some coordinates that will lead you to where we believe the Arcadia Rangers, our most recent foe, have sent their Megazord in its flagship form, along with all of their powers. Find it, and destroy it. Once it is gone, we can take our time with the remaining resistance." Dr. Wily nodded and cut the communication.

* * *

Wily prepped a small squad of his Mettaur footsoldiers, aided by several Octobatteries and Beaks for additional firepower. As he made the final preparations, his second-in-command Bass arrived. "The Proto Eye is ready for deployment," he said. "Just in time," Dr. Wily said, "While the Grand Guardian Flagship is more powerful than my Proto Eye, it's weakness lies in that it must have a driver, whilst the Proto Eye is autonomous." He then turned to the platoon. "Your target must be destroyed at all costs. Make sure it is completely dismantled. There must be nothing left to salvage. Understood." The platoon nodded in unison, then headed out.

* * *

Meanwhile, the arrival of the giant vessel did not go unnoticed. Eight people saw it flying overhead and hurried to where it had landed. They were Phoenix Wright, Vera Misham, Apollo Justice, Iris Fey, Diego Armando, Miles Edgeworth, Franziska von Karma, and Simon Blackquill. "Hey," Simon said as he climbed a small cliff, "I think I found it." The others joined, and were in awe at the sight of the starship. It seemed to be made of at least eight smaller vessels, connected via a magnetic docking system. As the group approached, a door on the side opened up.

Inside, they found a central cockpit with an octagonal podium in the center. Curious, Phoenix touched his hand to the center. Instantly a holographic message started up, displaying a young man dressed almost like a pirate. _"Greetings people of Earth,"_ the recording said, _"My name is Vyse, a Blue Rogue Pirate of the planet Arcadia in the Alpha Centauri system. Recently our planet was attacked by an intergalactic conquerer named Lumine, along with his massive army. Luckily, me and seven of my closest friends were able to become Power Rangers. Although Lumine had fought and defeated Ranger teams on other planets, ours was a team unlike any other he had faced, and we eventually triumphed."_

"Anyone else thinking Lumine is the one behind this invasion?," Apollo asked. The recording continued. _"While Lumine himself was destroyed, probably beyond repair, his Supreme General, Sigma, took what few forces survived and left the planet, vowing to finish what Lumine started. Soon enough, we got word that Sigma had attacked and commandeered a prison vessel, then headed off for the nearest inhabited planet... Your own. We still had cleanup to do on Arcadia, but got the idea to send our powers after Sigma so that a new team may fight back against them. I realize by now he may have already conquered your planet, but the fact that this recording is playing is proof alone that all hope is not lost. Take these Moon Crystals and Lunar Morphers. Everything you need to know can be found inside this console. Good luck, and as was once said by Zordon, may the Power protect you."_

The recording finished and the console opened up, revealing eight gems of different shapes and colors. Phoenix picked up the blue gem, which looked like his own magatama. Vera picked up the yelled gem, which looked like a cube. Apollo picked up the green gem, which was similar to the yellow one but seemed to be more made to stand on a point rather than one of the faces. Iris picked up the silver gem, which looked like a large lens. Diego picked up the red gem, which appeared to be an inverted pyramid. Miles picked up the purple gem, which looked like a cylinder with a point at both ends. Franziska picked up the black gem, which resembled a teardrop. Finally, Simon picked up the gold gem, which looked a fully cut diamond.

Upon picking up these gems, flashes of images raced each of their minds, showing them the battles of the previous holders of the gems. Once the images subsided, Phoenix nodded. "I get it. These are the Moon Crystals." "And these," Miles said, picking up a wrist mounted compass, "Must be the Lunar Morphers." Franziska looked around. "Then this whole ship must be the Megazord. Guys, with these new powers, would could work to free Earth from Sigma." Just then, an alert sounded from within the cockpit. "That's a proximity alarm," Iris said, "Guess someone else found the ship." "Someone not friendly," Diego said, "Since we have these new powers, what's say we put them to the test." Everyone nodded, and headed out to meet the threat.

* * *

Outside, the Mettaurs had run into some unexpected company. A mysterious individual wearing blue knight armor and brandishing a large shovel had confronted them and started wailing on them. Three Mettaurs tried to attack his left, only to have their weapons blocked by the shovel's shaft. The knight pushed them off, then used the spade of the shovel to block another attack before making a big swing, taking out several Mettaurs. "Hey there!," came a voice from behind him. The knight to see Phoenix and the others approaching. "Locals of the planet I see," the knight said, "But this situation is dangerous. You should flee now."

"Don't worry about us," Vera said, "We've got some surprises for these guys." The eight of them looked at each other and nodded. They then said in unison, "Lunar Morphers! Moons, give us strength!" They each pressed a button on the Lunar Morphers, now with the Moon Crystals embedded in them.

"Wave of Yafutoma!," Phoenix called out.

"Lightning of Valua!," Vera called out.

"Life of Ixa'Taka!," Apollo called out.

"Void of Mid Ocean!," Iris called out.

"Fire of Nasr!," Diego called out.

"Ice of Glacia!," Miles called out.

"Shadow of Cape Victory!," Franziska called out.

"Chaos of North Ocean!," Simon called out.

The eight of them were enveloped by the elements they invoked. When the elements subsided, they were standing as new Power Rangers. Their suits matched the color of Moon Crystal they picked up, it's shape emblazoned in gold above the visors on their helmets, slightly merged with them. The main suits resembled jackets worn by pirates of the 1700s, including boots, all trimmed with gold in key places. The Mettaurs backed up, shocked that their mission was in danger of failing. The eight Rangers looked up to face the Mettaurs.

"Sailing through the sea and sky!," Phoenix called out, "Arcadia Blue Wave Ranger!"

"Uniting with the raging storm!," Vera called out, "Arcadia Yellow Lighting Ranger!"

"Preserving the bounty of the land!," Apollo called out, "Arcadia Green Life Ranger!"

"Never fearing the finality of death!," Iris called out, "Arcadia Silver Void Ranger!"

"Burning with inner passion!," Diego called out, "Arcadia Red Fire Ranger!"

"Planning with cool determination!," Miles called out, "Arcadia Purple Ice Ranger!"

"Striking from within the dark!," Franziska called out, "Arcadia Black Shadow Ranger!"

"Bringing change to the world!," Simon called out, "Arcadia Gold Chaos Ranger!"

The Rangers all struck a battle pose before calling out in unison, "We are the Power Rangers Arcadia! You are finished!" The Mettaurs looked at each other. After a moment's hesitation, they charged. However, it was clear that the Rangers had considerable fighting experience. Phoenix blocked a strike from one, then kicked a second before flipping the first on its back. He then kicked a third several times at varying heights before finishing it off with a spin kick to the head.

Two Mettaurs grabbed Vera's arms, but she quickly got out of the arm lock, then brushed aside the Mettaurs' arms before punching both of the in the head simultaneously. Franziska kicked down Mettaur after Mettaur before ducking under the attack of one and following up with a knife hand to the attacker's torso. Apollo grabbed the arms of two attacking Mettaurs at the wrist, then flipped them over onto their backs, finishing them off with two simultaneous jabs to their chests.

Iris leapt into the air to avoid the attack of one Mettaur before landing on its shoulders. Seeing a whole line of Mettaurs in front of her, she used them like stepping stones, knocking each one down with the back of her heel as she went. Simon dodged several attacks before catching one, twisting the arm of the Mettaur in question before delivering a chop to its chest he ducked under another Mettaurs attack and used a trip kick to knock it down. Diego trapped a Mettaur's arm with his leg. He then used said leg to kick the Mettaur in the head, then flipped behind two others and knocked them down with a trip.

Before long, all the Mettaurs had been defeated. "Power Rangers," the knight said, "How relieved I am to see such a team." The Rangers walked to the knight. "Who exactly are you?," Miles asked. "I am known as Shovel Knight," the knight said, "One of ten noble knights from a distant solar system. Together we are known as the Order of No Quarter, and fought many valiant battles, capturing the universe's worst criminals. We were preparing to send them to a prison compound being built on the colony of KO-35. Things were going smoothly, until we picked up a distress signal while passing through the Alpha Centauri system."

"Let me guess," Simon said, "Sigma." Shovel Knight nodded. "His forces overwhelmed us, and we were forced to retreat in the vessel's escape pod. Shortly after Sigma left with the prison vessel..." He pointed to the Grand Guardian Flagship. "That starship was seen following it. Thinking quickly, we jerry-rigged the escape pod to act as a short-range space cruiser, holding just enough power to follow Sigma to his destination. We had hoped to re-commandeer the prison vessel, but things have just become far more complicated."

* * *

Back at Dr. Wily's lab, the doctor and Bass did not look happy. "We weren't expecting someone to actually find the flagship," Bass said, "And now not only do they have the powers of the Arcadian Rangers, but they've just wiped out our first platoon." Dr. Wily closed his eyes. "Direct the Beaks and Octobatteries to their location, and send out Proto Eye. I will contact Sigma about this development." Bass nodded and started punching in some commands on the keypad in front of him. Deep within the lab's assembly bay, a giant eye began to glow.

* * *

Sensing sudden danger, the Rangers scattered as several energy blasts were fired at them. Turning in the direction of the attack, they saw several waves of Octobatteries and Beaks pointing their weapons at them. "Looks like we need some firepower," Vera said with a nod, "Let's try out those cool weapons we saw." "Agreed," Phoenix said, "Let's blast these freaks." He held out his hands and called out. "Wave Cutlasses!" Two blue stylized cutlasses materialized, one held in a reverse grip. Vera was next. "Lightning Boomerang!" One by one the other rangers called their weapons. "Life Gauntlet!" "Void Sphere!" "Fire Flintlocks!" "Ice Rapier!" "Shadow Scythe!" "Chaos Blade!"

Their weapons summoned, they focused the energies from their Moon Crystals. Using this energy they began exchanging fire with the robotic artillery. Despite having to dodge a few times, the Rangers soon destroyed all their foes. "Man," Apollo said, "These new powers are killer." Suddenly, a massive quake was felt. All eyes turned to Miles, who simply stared. "What? I got over my fear of earthquakes a long time ago." A second quake occurred, and it was clear that it was coming from a specific direction. The turned to see a giant monoped robot, the Proto Eye. "Judging from its path," Apollo said, "I think it's heading for the Grand Guardian Flagship." "Well then," Phoenix said, "It'll get more than it bargained for. Let's go, Flagship Zords!"

The Grand Guardian Flagship split into the eight Flagship Zords, which flew over the Rangers and dropped boarding ropes. Once on board, the Rangers each sat at their control cockpit.

"Here we go," Phoenix said, "Blue Draco!"

"Systems green," Vera said, "Yellow Cygnus!"

"Weapons online," Apollo said, "Green Chameleon!"

"Course set," Iris said, "Silver Serpent!"

"Target locked," Diego said, "Red Lynx!"

"Compass synced," Miles said, "Purple Auriga!"

"Engines primed," Franziska said, "Black Monoceros!"

"Let's trash this bot," Simon said, "Gold Delphinus!"

The Flagship Zords strafed around the Proto Eye, firing their signature weapons. The Draco fired its massive Draco Cannon. The Cygnus fired Homing Torpedoes. The Chameleon used its claw and cannon options, including gatling turrets, a harpoon gun, a flamethrower, and the Prototype Cannon. The Serpent fired its powerful Main Cannons. The Lynx used its Magic Cannon. The Auriga slammed into the Proto Eye with its Iron Ram. The Monoceros strafed the robot with its Sub Cannons. Finally, the Delphinus fired its powerful Moonstone Cannon.

Still, the Proto Eye seemed sturdy enough to take all the Zords' punishment. "Well team," Phoenix said, "Looks like it's that time." "Aw yeah," Apollo said, "Every Ranger team lives for this moment." "Here we go," Phoenix said, "Grand Guardian Flagship!" The Chameleon pulled a one-eighty. Then the Cygnus split in half vertically, the Auriga attaching to its left while the Draco attached to its right. They attached to the Chameleon so that its fore was near the Cygnus's aft. The Lynx and Serpent then attach the aft of the Chameleon, with the Lynx on the left and the Serpent on the right. The Delphinus split in half like the Cygnus and attached to the side of the Auriga and Draco. Finally, the Monoceros split in half horizontally and attached to the top and bottom of the Chameleon.

The reformed Grand Guardian Flagship flew toward the Proto Eye. "Let's go Rangers," Phoenix said, "Battle mode time!" The bridge of the Chameleon folded into itself. The fore sections of the Lynx and Serpent folded out into feet while the center of those ships extended to become knees. Fists emerged from the fore sections of the Auriga and Draco as the Monoceros made a second split and moved to the sides of the Chameleon to resemble a vest. The Auriga and Draco extended to reveal elbows, and their aft sections folded out to become shoulder pads. The energy cannon of the Chameleon folded out to the front of the Megazord, while the gun folding up into a tricorn hat, then extended to reveal the head of the Megazord. Now moved to the central cockpit, the Rangers called out, "Swashbuckler Megazord, ready to fight!"

* * *

As Sigma continued to confer with his commanders, a call came in from Dr. Wily. 'We have a situation Sigma, one you're not going to like.' "What is it?," Sigma said with a sigh. 'You're better off seeing for yourself,' Dr. Wily said, and the monitor switched to a view of the Swashbuckler Megazord ready to fight the Proto Eye. Sigma shook his head as Red facepalmed. "I hate to state the obvious," Red said, "But it seems we failed to destroy it in time." Sigma nodded in acknowledgment. "Wily, ready our new lieutenants. It's time we start working harder to crush the resistance." 'As you command Sigma,' Wily said, and he terminated the connection.

* * *

Shovel Knight watched in awe as the Rangers in their Swashbuckler delivered blow after punishing blow to the Proto Eye. Its hands, powered by the Iron Ram and the Draco Cannon, dealt damaging punches, it could also fire cannons and torpedoes from its vest and boots, and the Prototype Cannon from its chest. It also had access the gatling gun, harpoon gun, and flamethrower from the Chameleon. Finally, the Proto Eye seemed to be on its last legs. "Here we go team," Phoenix said, "Moonstone Cutlass!" The Moonstone Cannon from the Delphinus popped out from the left half. The Swashbuckler Megazord took hold of it, and the energy formed into a giant cutlass.

Racing forward, the Swashbuckler slashed through the Proto Eye, causing it to short circuit and explode. The Rangers cheered at their victory. "Well done team," Phoenix said, "This was just the beginning, but we've definitely taken a huge step towards taking back our planet." Shovel Knight nodded his approval. "Well done Rangers. Keep this up and Sigma will soon be defeated." Swashbuckler turned off the energy blade and triumphantly twirled the cannon around in its hand before letting it slide back into the Delphinus.

* * *

In his lab, Dr. Wily was addressing eight individuals. "Sigma didn't free us just out of the goodness of his heart," he explained, "He needed us for an important mission. And now the time has come to finish that mission. Earth may be ours, but we have yet to consolidate our power. Right now there is a certain robotics lab Sigma wants captured. For what reason I do not know, but I am not about to question Sigma's orders. Head out with a platoon apiece and capture that lab. Dismissed." The eight robots saluted and headed off to complete their mission. Bass walked over to Wily. "This will get the Rangers attention." Wily nodded. "Hopefully, having more enemies to fight at once will overwhelm them."

To be continued...

**Things are just getting started. And hopefully the amount of enemies will give more to write about, giving me longer chapters. Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mighty Morphin

**Readers of the last chapter will note that Sonic the Hedgehog is included in the disclaimer, yet we haven't seen any trace of that yet. Oh, we will. Be patient. Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Ace Attorney, Mega Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, Shovel Knight, or Skies of Arcadia.**

Chapter 2: Mighty Morphin

As the newly formed Arcadia Rangers flew over the surface of the planet in their Zords, Shovel Knight, who was sitting in Phoenix's cockpit, explained a little more of the situation. "Our first mission as the Order of No Quarter was to stop a mad genius known as Albert Wily. He was once a respected robotics scientist on Rygar, a massive city planet. But he was eventually overshadowed by his former colleague Thomas Light. Embittered, Wily decided to use his genius to try and conquer the planet to make everyone notice him. Luckily, Rygar's government got wind of it, and asked us to stop him before he could launch his invasion. We succeeded, but from the look of the amount of war machines he completed, it was a narrow victory."

'And the robotic lieutenants we'll eventually be fighting were made by him?,' Iris asked over the comm link. "Some," Shovel Knight replied, "But most of them are remnants of the Machine Empire. And then of course there's Sigma's personal guard." 'If I recall correctly,' Miles said, 'The Royal House of Gadgetry, minus Gasket and Archerina, were destroyed by the Z-Wave created by Zordon's death. Years later a team of Red Rangers worked together and defeated the remaining generals. Which means these lesser officers had been left to their own devices for quite a while."

Just then, an alert went off on the Zords' short range scanners. 'Heads up gang,' Franziska said, 'Looks like we have a few robo platoons on the move. Eight in total.' Shovel Knight and Phoenix took a look. Shovel Knight was quick to point out the unique soldiers towards the back of the platoons. "Those are eight of the criminals from the prison vessel. Cutman, Gutsman, Iceman, Bombman, Fireman, Elecman, Timeman, and Oilman." 'Their marching patterns indicate they're searching for something,' Diego said, 'I recommend we stay out of sight until we figure out what.' Phoenix nodded. "Simon, is there anything within 10 miles of our location that would be of interest to them?"

Simon checked the long range scanners. 'Seems we have a refugee camp not far from here, overseen by another Power Ranger team. Get this, it's the original Mighty Morphin team.' 'Wow,' Apollo, 'Those guys are the progenitors of every ranger team on Earth.' 'There's one other thing, about the same distance away,' Simon continued, 'Looks to be a large warehouse with a subterranean weapons lab beneath it. And it's currently active.' Phoenix considered their options for a moment. "Contact the Mighty Morphin Rangers. Tell them about the incoming platoons and the weapons lab. Have them meet us there. Whatever the Robo Force wants, we can take away the guesswork by bringing both targets together, and then taking out those platoons." The other Rangers agreed.

* * *

The camp in question was a small one, but well provided. The Robo Force's attack, while it was sudden and unexpected, was not unprepared for. Sigma and his forces were detected months ago, and a call went out to all Rangers Teams. In the past Ranger teams had their powers destroyed and many shifted powers, often several times. However, prior to the Legendary War fought by the Megaforce Rangers, all Power Rangers up til that point had been restored and the gaps in the Morphin Grid filled out. Because of that, when Sigma first arrived, every Power Ranger that had existed prior was there to stand in his way.

While the Rangers did survive, they could not hold back the Robo Forces due to their sheer numbers. So they did the next best thing and brought as many civilians as they could to safety. In the Mighty Morphin team, Jason Lee Scott had resumed his role as the original Red Ranger. Zack Taylor was back to being the Black Ranger, Trini Kwan the Yellow Ranger, Kimberly Ann Hart the Pink Ranger, and Billy Cranston the Blue Ranger. To fill out the full team, their former high school bullies and current friends, Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier and Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch, were given the powers of the White Ranger and Green Ranger respectively.

Said duo approached Jason with news of an incoming transmission. "It seems to be coming from that starship that arrived here shortly after the invasion," Bulk explained, "Apparently its actually a Megazord in vehicle mode." "Which means," Skull continued, "There's a new team of Rangers on the block." Jason couldn't help but smile. "Then this is their fight. All we can do is provide backup." Skull nodded. "They made mention of a weapons factory not far from our location and asked us to meet them there, while also trying to lure the Robo Force away from our refugee camp." "All right then," Jason replied, "Time to move out guys."

* * *

Cutman, the leader of the army detachment, soon reached the target. "There it is troops. The lab Wily wants us to capture for Sigma. Let's get this done quickly, I'm curious as to why Sigma wants this place." Just then, the Mighty Morphin Rangers showed up in front of the warehouse. "Looks like the Arcadia Rangers were right," Zack said, "Eight whole platoons." Cutman's fellow lieutenants came to the front. "So," Gutsman said, "Rangers. We weren't even looking for any, yet we have seven right here, ready for a beatdown." Just then, the Arcadia Rangers descended from their Flagship Zords alongside Shovel Knight.

"Better make that fifteen Rangers!," Phoenix declared, "Plus one knight! And it's you who will get the beatdown!" "That's right!," Apollo added, "We're taking back our planet, even if we have to turn each and every one of you into scrap!" "Bring it on!," Elecman said, "It won't matter if there's fifteen or fifteen-hundred of you, you're no match Sigma and his Robo Force!" Jason stepped up beside the Arcadia Rangers. "Let's put that to the test. Ready Rangers?" Each of the Rangers, along with Shovel Knight, readied their weapons. "No one's getting between us and that lab!," Cutman declared, "Mettaurs, attack!"

* * *

At the Robo Force's compound, Sigma contacted Wily. "I'd like an update on the current mission," Sigma said. 'The lieutenants I've sent out have located the robotics lab you indicated,' Wily said, 'But they've encountered trouble in the form of two Rangers teams.' "I thought each of the individual Rangers teams were scattered to the wind," Dr. Doppler said. Sigma pondered for a moment, then said, "It must be the Arcadia Rangers. They know even with their powers they cannot stand against us on their own. Thus they are trying to unite the resistance movement."

'If that is the case,' Wily said, 'We need to nip this in bud, and fast. Allow me to deal with those Rangers personally.' Sigma nodded. "Very well, but come prepared. With two Rangers team, commanding a total of four Megazords, it will take more than your personal command vehicle to defeat them." 'Not to worry,' Wily said, 'I have several machines I've been eager to field test. Including one I've only recently had the chance to perfect, which will increase the strength and mass of our lieutenants. I call it the Molecular Macrositor.' Sigma couldn't help but cringe at that. "The name sounds ridiculous, but if it produces results you can call what you wish. Now go."

* * *

The two teams of Rangers as well as Shovel Knight split up in teams of two to take on the platoons and their leaders. Phoenix and Shovel Knight took on Cutman, Phoenix's Wave Cutlasses doing an excellent job of countering Cutman's Rolling Cutter. Cutman did several swipes with the Rolling Cutter, but Phoenix just blocked with his smaller cutlass before delivering several larger slashes with the larger cutlass. This was quickly followed up by Shovel Knight striking Cutman from the front with a few energy waves. Cutman threw his Rolling Cutter, but Phoenix held up his cutlasses to block the attack, then sent it careening right back into Cutman, blasting him backward.

Apollo and Skull were taking on Gutsman. Gutsman barreled at the two of them, but Skull took advantage of the charge to deliver some quick strikes with his Dragon Dagger. Gutsman turned towards him and tried to slam him with his Super Arm, only to have it blocked by Apollo, who then delivered a quick jab to Gutsman's torso with his Life Gauntlet. Gutsman stumbled back from the blow, then gave a great war cry before charging a second time, this time attempting to clothesline the two Rangers. They quickly ducked under him, delivering two punishing strikes with their weapons.

Vera and Trini were dealing with Iceman, who was quickly making the terrain slippery with his Ice Slasher. To get in closer, Vera gave Trini a quick boost by using her hands as a springboard, letting Trini sail over the ice to attack Iceman with her Power Daggers. Vera followed it up by throwing her Lightning Boomerang at full charge, melting the ice as it streaked across the battlefield. Before Iceman knew it, he was being slashed from both sides by the two Yellow Rangers, causing him to collapse.

Simon and Kimberly faced down Bombman, who was throwing his Hyper Bombs left and right, sending the two Rangers sprawling. Simon quickly recovered another one heading his way. He quickly drew his Chaos Blade and sliced the bomb in two, rendering it harmless. He then helped Kimberly up. She got out her Power Bow and started firing on Bombman. While he was distracted, Simon moved in closer and delivered a powerful slash that proved devastating to Bombman.

Fireman was confronted by Miles and Billy. The long range of Billy's Power Lance proved useful against the shield generated by Fireman's Fire Storm. Once Miles saw an opening as Fireman was busy with Billy, he went in and struck Fireman twice with his Ice Rapier. He then moved his wrist to follow up with a quick stab, which sent Fireman stumbling back. Fireman quickly aimed his Fire Storm at the two Rangers and started blasting. Miles and Billy deftly dodged around the shots, quickly closing in and delivering a duel strike that sent Fireman sprawling.

Franziska joined Zack in dealing with Elecman. Elecman's Thunder Beam proved strong, but Franziska was able to deflect by twirling around her Shadow Scythe. Zack moved his Power Axe into blaster mode and fired, damaging and distracting Elecman. Franziska then spun her Shadow Scythe around and slashed Elecman over and over with it, forcing him backward. Zack raced up and joined Franziska with a final strike using the blade of his Power Axe. The combined attack blasted Elecman back hard.

Iris and Bulk were up against Timeman. Bulk was slowed down due to Timeman's Time Slow, but was able to get in some good shots anyway thanks to Saba, his enchanted sword, which used its laser eyes to blast Timeman. Iris, who was immune to the Time Slow due to her Silver Moon Crystal, used her Void Sphere to quickly move in and strike Timeman several times. Using the Void Sphere's ability to shapeshift, Iris turned the sphere into a shield to block Timeman's Time Arrows. However, the attack left Timeman distracted and unable to maintain the Time Slow, meaning Bulk was able to move in and catch Timeman offguard with a quick slash from Saba.

Diego and Jason were dealing with Oilman, the slipperiest of the lieutenants. His Oil Shot made maneuvering difficult, and to make matters worse he could traverse the oil easily thanks to his Oil Slider. Luckily, he slipped up when Jason found some solid footing and slashed at Oilman as he was racing past using his Power Sword. Diego then got out his Fire Flintlocks and started blasting the oil around Oilman, causing it to ignite and catching the hapless robot in an inferno. Braving the flames, Diego and Jason raced toward Oilman, Diego blasting with his Fire Flintlocks the whole time. When they reached him, Jason finished the attack with a punishing slash from his Power Sword.

Thoroughly thrashed, the eight lieutenants quickly realized something odd. "Hold on," Oilman said, "What happened to our platoons?" The Rangers quickly realized they didn't have to fight a single footsoldier throughout the battle. The reason why soon became apparent. All around the battlefield were red robotic soldiers standing over piles of scrapped Mettaurs. "Those aren't ours!," Elecman said in surprised. "They're mine," came a voice from within the warehouse. A middle-aged man with a rather large mustache walked out and stood with the Power Rangers. "My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, though my friends refer to me as Eggman. And this is my laboratory... Where I was building an army to assist the Power Rangers."

To be continued...

**Yes, Eggman is in this story and he is now a good guy. Something I had planned from the very beginning. Also if Linkara of Channel Awesome is reading this, and I would like my readers to direct him here, I hope you like that I made Bulk and Skull Power Rangers. Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Eggman's Gambit

**I've heard rumors that Dino Charge is gonna have a total of ten Rangers, one for each Energem. Eh, doesn't bother me. Not like I was the first one to have more than five Rangers on a team, just the first one to have more than five to start with. Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Ace Attorney, Mega Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, Shovel Knight, or Skies of Arcadia.**

Chapter 3: Eggman's Gambit

Wily looked at the scene as his personal carrier approached the battlefield. "So that's what Dr. Robotnik was up to." He sent out a communication to Bass back at the lab. 'Let me guess,' Bass said as he came on the screen, 'The Eggman decided to counter a robotic army... With another robotic army.' "Hit the nail on the head I'm afraid," Wily replied. In spite of the situation, Bass couldn't help but smirk. 'Looks like Vile owes me a hundred credits. But that aside, I highly doubt he'll have made just footsoldiers. Are you sure you don't need there?' "Not yet," Wily said, shaking his head, "We cannot reveal the full extent of our forces so soon. Now that we know the Swashbuckler Megazord is fully operational, we must assume it is sending information back to Arcadia."

'I get it,' Bass said, 'We only needed so much force to take over, and we don't know how much force it will take to crush the resistance. Too little and the resistance will win before we finish, too much and not only will Arcadia be alerted, but other planets as well. I guess I can hang back for a bit, but not forever. I don't like getting rusty, and sparring with Vile can only take me so far.' Wily grinned. "Don't worry Bass, you will have your time soon enough. If not on Earth, then certainly on Arcadia. Remember what I have taught you about patience. As for me, I am preparing to confront the Rangers personally. Have the Retrieval System on standby in case of the worst." Bass nodded and cut the communication.

* * *

Both teams of Rangers instantly recognized Eggman. "Ivo Robotnik," Miles said, "The world's foremost expert in robotics engineering. And the one who first suspected Sigma's forces would attempt to invade Earth." "Indeed," Eggman replied, "I was delightfully surprised when the United Nations actually took me seriously. I suppose having the Earth under threat of alien invasion before made them realize how much there truly was. As such when I proposed a plan to create a massive army for a counter-offensive, the funding for it simply poured in. Seriously, the only time I've seen that many zeros was in my last binary calculation."

Just then a sudden rumbling occurred as the area began to grow dark. The robot lieutenants looked up and grinned. "You'd better have built more than just footsoldiers, cause Wily has all kinds of tricks up his sleeve." Eggman simply smirked and pressed a button on his wristwatch. Instantly several hidden panels emerged and fish-shaped ships of various kinds emerged from them. First ten, then a hundred, then a thousand. In response, Wily's carrier beamed up the lieutenants. "We need to get up there," Phoenix said, "We can take the Flagship Zords and try to bring it down so Jason and his team can board."

Eggman nodded. "Orbot, Cubot, bring out the prototypes." The spherical and cube-shaped robots arrived, each carrying eight grapple guns. "These Grapple Beams are not yet perfected," Eggman admitted, "But they should hold enough combined power to bring down that carrier." The Arcadia Rangers nodded as they each took a Grapple Beam. They boarded their Flagship Zords. "Take careful aim and wait for my signal," Phoenix said. "Roger that," Diego responded, "Ready when you are." The cockpit windows on each Zord opened, and the Rangers took aim. "On three," Phoenix said, "One... Two... Three!" All eight Grapple Beams fired simultaneously. "Now descend!," Phoenix called out, "As fast as you can!"

* * *

Wily was nearly thrown back as the carrier shook. "What's going on?," he asked, "Are we under attack?" Timeman checked the exterior sensors. "Doctor, it seems the Arcadia Rangers have surrounded us with their Flagship Zords. They have us locked in place with a series of magnetic grapple beams and are descending at a rapid rate. At this speed we'll hit the surface in 2 minutes, 45 seconds." The crew waited, and sure enough the carrier shook from the landing in exactly the amount of time Timeman predicted. "That little trait of yours was always annoying," Oilman said. Wily picked himself up as he leaned against the console. "I want all lieutenants on standby in the cargo hold, and activate the Yellow Devil, Copybot, CWU-01P, and my personal attack craft."

* * *

Outside, the two Rangers teams were combining their Zords for maximum effect. Not only did they have the newly renamed Legacy Megazord, combined with the Dragonzord and Titanus to create the Legacy Ultrazord, but they also had the Thunder Megazord, which had shifted into the Thunderzord Assault Team and joined with the White Tigerzord and Tor the Shuttlezord to form the Thunder Ultrazord. With Skull piloting the Ultrazord and Bulk piloting the Thunder Ultrazord, the rest of the Mighty Morphin Rangers were inside the Ninja MegaFalconzord. Finally, the Arcadia Rangers finished forming the Swashbuckler Megazord.

As the Megazords prepared to enter the carrier, one of Eggman's carriers flew down to the level of the Swashbuckler, Shovel Knight standing on deck. "Rangers!," he called out, "I have news for you in regards to the upcoming battle! Wily's machines are not to be underestimated! You will need all the power you can muster to fight against him! To that end, I offer you this!" He held out his hand, and a bright blue orb appeared from his palm. "This is my Knight's Core, the source of my powers! You have shown great chivalry in deciding to fight against overwhelming odds! Though you bear the image of pirates, I know you are knights at heart! Let this power flow through you and give you strength!"

And with the that, Shovel Knight became absorbed into his own core, which then flew into the open barrel of the Prototype Cannon. A surge energy emerged from the barrel, creating larger versions of Shovel Knight's chestplate, shovel, gloves, and helmet, each of which attached to the Swashbuckler. Shovel Knight then appeared inside the Rangers' cockpit. "Awesome," Phoenix said, "Power levels have increased to maximum." "Welcome aboard Shovel Knight," Miles said, "And thanks for the boost." "You are most welcome," Shovel Knight replied, "And despite it's appearance, you'll find these new enhancements will do nothing to impede your overall firepower."

"All right then," Phoenix said, "Let's charge into battle! Swashbuckler Shovel Megazord, ready for combat!" And with that, the Swashbuckler used its giant shovel to pry the carrier's cargo bay door open. It then quickly raised the shovel in defense to block a strike from a crude recreation of the Moonstone Cutlass. What appeared to be a pure black version of the Swashbuckler's base form was standing in front of them. "Hmph," Diego said, "Looks like Wily's big on copy and pasting. Too bad it's nowhere near as strong as the real deal."

Just then, several yellow blobs and spherical sentry eyes came zooming in. The Legacy Ultrazord took aim and started blasting them. Most of the sentry eyes were taken down, while the yellow blobs quickly merged into a humanoid figure with a single eye. Despite its obvious amorphous nature, it was clear some damage had been done since it was holding its arm in pain. From the back, a giant skull shaped vehicle on wheels rolled in. 'Greetings Rangers!,' Wily voice called out over an intercom, 'I am glad you have come to witness the true greatness of my genius! Behold!'

Several spotlights turned on and revealed the lieutenants from before, standing in a line just in front of the skull vehicle. 'Allow me to unveil my latest creation!,' Wily said in glee, 'Fire the Molecular Macrositor!' From the eyes on the skull vehicle, twin beams shot out and covered the lieutenants. In an instant, each of them grew to a size equal to a base Megazord. Wily cackled loudly. 'Now, Yellow Devil, CWU-01P, Copybot, my loyal lieutenants, make scrap out of those Megazords!'

The Swashbuckler quickly broke off from the copy bot and delivered a quick slash to send it reeling, then blasted out two energy spheres to attack Oilman and Fireman. The Yellow Devil separated into several blobs and launched itself at the Ninja MegaFalconzord, but the MegaFalconzord quickly leapt into air, launching several missiles from its wings. Each found its target, causing the pieces to splatter all over the walls and ground. The MegaFalconzord then formed its own saber and struck at the remaining CWU-01P, slashing it in two.

As the MegaFalconzord and Swashbuckler then proceeded to confront the Copybot and several of the lieutenants, the Yellow Devil started to reform itself, only to be confronted by the Thunder Ultrazord. The Red Dragon warrior on top of the Ultrazord swung its staff around before striking the Yellow Devil in the eye. This turned out to be a weak point, as the Yellow Devil quickly dissolved after that. The Thunder Ultrazord then blocked two attacks from Cutman and Elecman.

Meanwhile, Wily fired several shots from his attack vehicle. 'Hahaha!,' he cackled, 'You're no match for my technology! My Wily Machine is unstoppable!' As he said this, the Swashbuckler turned its shovel toward him. "Let's see how unstoppable it really is!," Phoenix declared, and the Swashbuckler dug its shovel into the ground. It then violently thrust it forward, as if attempting to dig a hole. The shockwave that resulted tore through Copybot, destroying it, as well as sending Timeman, Oilman, and Gutsman flying. When it hit the Wily Machine, it decimated it, tearing away much of the outer casing and revealing Wily's cockpit.

Wily made some adjustments on his controls, causing the central core of the Wily Machine to rise up on spider-like legs, which then fell away, leaving the core floating in midair. The lieutenants then gather to block access to Wily. However, something red was flashing on both Timeman and Oilman. "So they've activated," Shovel Knight said. "What's activated?," Iris asked. "As I've said before," Shovel Knight explained, "These lieutenants, and in fact Wily himself, are all prisoners we were transporting. Since we preferred for them to arrive in one piece, we placed safety collars on each of them, designed so none save one of the Order of No Quarter can remove them."

"How do they work?," Miles asked, interested. Shovel Knight turned to him. "Put simply, if someone who wears the collar takes too much damage, say from a meteor unexpectedly hitting the prisoner transport..." "Or a massive attack from a Megazord," Phoenix continued, getting the feeling were this was going. Shovel Knight nodded and finished, "The collar will send an electric current to minimize their molecular structure, effectively shrinking them to a size that can be easily transported, as well as rendering them immobile. Right now the flashing red lights on Timeman and Oilman's collars means they're close to reaching that point."

"So all we need to do is push them to that point," Phoenix said, "Jason, we're gonna make one final attack to break the lieutenants' defensive line. Then you and your team move in to finish that Wily Machine." 'You got it,' Jason said. "All right team," Phoenix said, "Time for a final Shovel strike!" The Swashbuckler readied its shovel and charged at the lieutenants. Before any of them could react, it slashed through each of them one by one. While Cutman, Elecman, Gutsman, Bombman, Iceman, and Fireman were simply knocked aside, Timeman and Oilman were completely immobilized. Wily looked on in shock as the two of them became surrounded by light and shrank down to action figure size, then got sucked up into the cockpit of the Swashbuckler.

Wily didn't have time to ponder this, however, as the MegaFalconzord and the two Ultrazords came in next, pounding him with both firepower and physical blows. Eventually, his Wily Machine gave way, forcing him out of the cockpit. To make matters worse, the remaining lieutenants now had red lights. It was clear that further combat would only serve to compound Wily's failure. "Activate Retrieval System!," he called out, and he and the lieutenants vanished into binary dust. "They're gone," Billy said. "Merely escaped," Shovel Knight said, "And we have two prisoners back in custody." "Well then Rangers," Phoenix said, "Looks like victory ultimately goes to us this day."

* * *

'I apologize for the retreat,' Wily said as he gave his report to Sigma, 'But under the circumstances...' "No need to apologize," Sigma said, "We've analyzed the situation, and to be honest I would also have retreated in that scenario. Given how close you were to ultimate defeat a tactical retreat was necessary. As for Timeman and Oilman, we simply did not anticipate that the pilots of the prison transport would have a system that would allow for easy recapture." "You need not concern yourself," General continued, "It is but one loss in a war. And in war, it does not matter how many battles you win, but rather if you can win the final battle."

"That said," Dr. Doppler offered, "We cannot say it was a total loss. You still were able to preserve the freedom of six lieutenants, we now have a better understanding of the sort of fight that Rangers will put up, and we now know that Dr. Robotnik was secretly constructing a counter-offensive against us." 'I thank you for the understanding,' Wily said with a nod, 'However, the remaining six lieutenants cannot simply be placed back in service. Even though we have a better understanding of the Rangers' power, to send back the exact same force will only produce the same results.'

"Not to worry," Sigma said, "While you were going about your mission, I sent Vile on an errand. I have just received word that he was successful. Observe." He held up what looked like an RPM Cell Shift Morpher. A curious red glow could be seen coming from it. "Not every team of Rangers that served on Earth served in this universe," Sigma explained, "In an alternate reality were Rita Repulsa was never freed from her space dumpster, the Morphin Grid went unused until an accident released a terror known as the Venjix Virus, created by the human scientist Dr. K."

'She wouldn't have made something so dangerous without also creating the means to eliminate it,' Wily surmised, 'Just in case something went wrong. And as we all know, something did.' Sigma nodded. "The Cell Shift Morpher of the RPM Red Ranger, which took advantage of the Morphin Grid, known there as the Biofield, was custom built to contain and isolate Venjix. Said Red Ranger was given a replacement Morpher when the call came out, but Venjix was left contained in Dr. K's lab. Since the RPM Rangers come from a different dimension, and had to return somehow, I sent Vile to investigate. Sure enough, he found the portal, still stable by the way, and went to retrieve Venjix."

"Don't get the wrong idea," Dr. Doppler said, "We don't plan on joining forces with him. With the exception of you, every member of this army is robotic. He'd assimilate us and take over for himself. Instead, we're going to wipe his sentience, then use him to upgrade some of our forces. We'll be sending you special equipment to do just that. In the meantime, fortify the Control Tower nearest the Rangers. With the carrier in their hands, they'll soon be locating it." 'I'll get started right away,' Wily said, and he cut the communication. Sigma turned to his troops. "These Rangers will certainly prove difficult to overcome, but we must, for the sake of our master's honor."

To be continued...

**What I hate about the recent seasons is that we don't get to see the villains' reactions to the Monster of the Week getting thrashed, so I thought I'd end this first three-parter with the villains closing out. And what's this, Sigma has gotten hold of Venjix? That can't be good. Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Alien

**I hope to get back to some of my other stories soon, but until then, new chapter for this one. Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Ace Attorney, Sonic the Hedgehog, Skies of Arcadia, Shovel Knight, or Mega Man.**

Chapter 4: Alien

The Arcadia Rangers were standing on the upper deck of the Egg Carrier, Eggman's personal flagship. They were currently demorphed, and Eggman had provided them with vintage pirate clothes from the Golden Age of Piracy, specially treated and recolored to match their Ranger uniforms. Eggman's robotic assistants, Orbot and Cubot, were combing through data collected from Wily's carrier after the previous battle. Phoenix was looking out the front window, smiling. Earlier, after the Arcadia Rangers and Mighty Morphin Rangers parted ways, Jason had said, _"You may not be a Red Ranger, but you deserve to be this team's leader. You do the legacy of the Power Rangers proud."_

"What are you smiling about Feenie?," Iris asked, using her pet name for Phoenix. Phoenix just smiled at her. "Just looking forward to turning Sigma's army to scrap." "And I believe we may have found the first step," Orbot spoke up. He brought up a screen showing the planet's surface. At nine different locations were skull marks. "I believe these locations to be sub-bases of some kind for Wily's squadrons while they perform Earth-based operations," Orbot explained, "The database we combed through referred to them as 'Control Towers'. I do not think we want to know what that implies."

"Does it have any additional information?," Eggman asked, "Like who we can expect to fight there." "Hold on," Cubot said, "Let me bring up a dossier." Shovel Knight, who was standing nearby, seemed to glare at one of the names provided. "So, his killer is here." "Who's killer?," Franziska asked. "My brother's," Shovel Knight explained, "I said before that the Order of No Quarter consisted of ten knights, but we used to be numbered eleven. The eleventh was Black Knight, my brother. He was young, eager, and arguably more powerful than I, though we shared identical weapons. But he always upheld the code of chivalry that we all swore to."

"What happened to him?," Vera asked, "I mean, if you don't mind telling us." Shovel Knight sighed. "During an early mission, we were tracking down one of the robotic criminals. His speed was beyond anything we had faced. Before we knew it, Black Knight was already struck down. In his final moments, he fused his Knight's Core with mine, increasing my powers. Eventually I succeeded in locking the criminal away, thus avenging my brother." "I'm impressed you only went that far," Miles said, "Most people in your situation would have destroyed the offender in question."

Shovel Knight chuckled. "That is not part of our code of chivalry. While vengeance is permitted, it must be made in accordance with justice." Phoenix nodded. "Orbot, where's the nearest Control Tower to our location?" Orbot checked the map and pointed to one of the locations. "This one right here. Scans indicate several Robo Forces marshaling in the location. Shall I locate the nearest Ranger team and have them rendezvous with us?" Eggman nodded. "The nearest team should be the Alien Rangers of the planet Aquitar. With new advancements on their homeworld, they can now survive for near indefinite periods out of water." He walked over to the communication unit. "Attention Eggman Fleet. Set a course for the following coordinates."

* * *

"Has the equipment been installed?," Wily asked Bass over the communicator. 'Yes Doctor,' Bass replied, 'As Dr. Doppler said, the Venjix Virus has been purged of all sentience and is now being pumped into our surviving lieutenants. They should be fully upgraded within a few hours, but may need time to adjust to their new forms.' "Excellent," Wily said, "I have Mecha Dragon, Picopico-kun, Guts Tank, Boobeam Trap, and Wily Machine MkII on standby." He then turned to his new team of lieutenants. "Metalman, Airman, Bubbleman, Quickman, Crashman, Flashman, Heatman, Woodman. Take some platoons outside to stall the Rangers until my little surprise is ready." The lieutenants nodded and headed out.

* * *

At the resistance base led by the Alien Rangers, the communication was received by Red Alien Ranger Aurico. Even though the Aquitians were using Hydro Masks, which were essentially the reverse of rebreathers used by scuba divers, they still kept their base near bodies of water whenever possible. Aurico gathered his allies, White Alien Ranger Delphine, Blue Alien Ranger Cestro, Yellow Alien Ranger Tideus, and Black Alien Ranger Corcus. Delphine listened to the communication provided. "I had thought we were the only Ranger team to have someone other than the Red Ranger lead," she said. She then turned over to a mysterious figure drapped in a cloak.

"It appears an ally of yours is with them," Delphine said. The figure turned towards the Alien Rangers, it's features still hidden in the shadow of the cloak. "That would be Shovel Knight. And how interesting one of our upcoming foes is the same criminal who killed Shovel Knight's brother." He reached out to a scythe lying next to him, revealing a skeleton-like gauntlet. "No one in this camp is destined to die this day," the figure said, "I shall enforce that with every ounce of my strength. And the criminals who escaped us shall be placed back into the pens they were released from." He lifted his head, revealing himself to be wearing a helmet.

* * *

Soon the Control Tower was in sight. "Taking it down from this distance would not take long," Eggman said, "But so long as it is manned, we run the risk of retaliation. We'd best get it cleared out before we do anything else." Phoenix looked down from the window. "Delphine and her team are already here. We need to get down fast to join the battle." Eggman stroked his mustache. "Orbot, don't we still have those mobile platform prototypes? I seem to recall we made at least eight." "To be precise Doctor," Orbot said, "We made exactly sixteen at the time the invasion started. While they are not ready for anything long-term, they will work for the present situation."

Eggman nodded, then turned to the Rangers. "I'll get to work improving half the prototypes. You can take the other half into battle." Phoenix nodded. Shovel Knight stepped forward. "I sense the presence of a second Knight's Core. And I can guess who it is. I shall join you in this confrontation." "We can use all the help we can get," Phoenix said, "Looks like it's Morphin Time guys." He and the other Rangers got out their Moon Crystals and inserted them into the Lunar Morphers. "Lunar Morphers! Moons, give us strength!"

"Wave of Yafutoma! Sailing through the sea and sky! Blue Wave Ranger!"

"Lightning of Valua! Uniting with the raging storm! Yellow Lighting Ranger!"

"Life of Ixa'Taka! Preserving the bounty of the land! Green Life Ranger!"

"Void of Mid Ocean! Never fearing the finality of death! Silver Void Ranger!"

"Fire of Nasr! Burning with inner passion! Red Fire Ranger!"

"Ice of Glacia! Planning with cool determination! Purple Ice Ranger!"

"Shadow of Cape Victory! Striking from within the dark! Black Shadow Ranger!"

"Chaos of North Ocean! Bringing change to the world! Gold Chaos Ranger!"

The Rangers took off on the prototype platforms while Shovel Knight flew down on ethereal wings. Right behind them were several flying platoons of Egg Pawns, their weapons already firing on the Mettaurs below. Once the group landed, they soon saw the Robo Force lieutenants showing up. "Well, well," Quickman said when he saw Shovel Knight, "If it isn't the brother of my previous victim. Here for a little revenge?" Shovel Knight scoffed. "I received my revenge when I first saw you locked away. All that remains..." He pointed his shovel at Quickman. "Is justice."

"If you were expecting to spoil the chivalry that powers our Knight's Cores," said another voice, "Then you truly underestimate our conviction." And with that, a sudden strike cut through several Mettaurs, revealing the cloaked figure that accompanied the Alien Rangers. "Specter Knight," Shovel Knight said with elation, "I was wondering how long it would take to find one of my comrades." "It is good to see you again as well old friend," Specter Knight replied. Quickman simply sighed. "Well, can't blame a bot for trying." Metalman facepalmed. "That was cliched and embarrassing on so many levels. It's no wonder your plan didn't work, they saw right through it."

"As much as I'd love to keep talking right now," Miles said, "I do believe it's about time we kick some collective posteriors." He readied his Ice Rapier to prove his point. The other Arcadian Rangers readied their own weapons. The Alien Rangers also readied their own weapons. While not as specialized, they quickly proved effective as the thirteen Rangers and two Knights cut a swath through the numerous Mettaurs, followed closely by the Egg Pawn platoons. The lieutenants moved in to attack, and got surprised when several of them received blaster damage from the Egg Pawns. "Wow!," Apollo said when he saw this, "Eggman sure built these guys to last."

Phoenix soon closed in on Metalman and started striking with hs larger cutlass. Metalman quickly tossed out some of his Metal Blade, which Phoenix blocked with the smaller cutlass before using it deliver a few more blows. As Metalman started to stagger from the punishment, Phoenix raised his larger cutlass again and brought it down on Metalman's head. High above, Eggman studied Phoenix's style. "Interesting," he said, "Those moves are more like a martial artist than a pirate. Study the other Rangers fighting styles. I have a theory about them." "You got it Doc," Cubot said.

Meanwhile, Apollo joined Cestro in talking on Airman. Cestro blade was quick to strike through Airman Air Shooter defense, giving Apollo the opening he needed. He aimed a punch from his Life Gauntlet right at the center of the fan on Airman's chest, channeling his Green Moon Crystal's energy to clog it. Reeling, Airman tried to recovered and bring both his arms to smash Apollo. Apollo responded by using his own arms to block the attack in quick succession before delivering another blow from his unarmed fist right under Airman's fan. Cestro then leaped over Apollo to strike Airman with his blade, causing the robot to drop.

Miles joined Corcus in taking on Bubbleman, who quickly saturated the battlefield with his Bubble Lead. This did little to slow the two Rangers down as they slashed through the bubbles with their blades. Bubbleman quickly blocked both blades as they reached him, but Miles surprised him with a quick foot stomp, followed by a shoulder-butt. As Bubbleman reeled, Corcus took the opportunity to deliver a few slashes of his own. Miles quickly joined in, and between the two of them they soon sent Bubbleman sprawling to the ground.

Simon and Shovel Knight engaged Quickman. The robot's blinding speed and Quick Boomerangs soon threatened to overwhelm the two warriors. Simon, however, took some deep breaths and focused using his Gold Moon Crystal. Sensing the changes in the surrounding air more sharply, he performed a sweep kick at just the right moment to catch Quickman off-guard and trip him. The robot recovered, but soon found himself blocking Shovel Knight's shovel. The act proved useless however, as Simon soon afterward using his Chaos Blade. Quickman reeled backward, then tried firing some more Quick Boomerangs, only to have them redirected back at him by Shovel Knight.

Franziska went after Crashman alongside Specter Knight. The two scythe wielders twirled their deadly blades slicing apart the numerous Crash Bombers Crashman tossed at them. Once Franziska was close enough, she launched a roundhouse kick that sent Crashman sprawling. As he got up, he was soon confronted by a few skeletons summoned by Specter Knight. Crashman quickly blasted through them, only to get struck again by Specter Knight's scythe when he threw it like a boomerang. Franziska followed it up with some punishing strikes of her own, causing Crashman to collapse.

Flashman stood against Iris and Delphine. The Alien Rangers' leader blasted Flashman with her pistol, with Iris following up by altering her Void Sphere into an energy cannon and blasting Flashman even harder. Flashman quickly activated his Time Stopper to get the advantage, only to find Iris was immune to its affects. She changed her Void Sphere into a pair of kunai and started striking Flashman until his Time Stopper deactivated. One Delphine recovered, she moved in and struck Flashman a few times with her blade, then made a final attack with her gauntlet weapon. Iris then finished the job by using her Void Sphere as an explosive, blasting Flashman across the battlefield.

Vera and Tideus were up against Heatman. Heatman knocked Vera away and tried to blast her with his Atomic Fire, but she was able to deflect it with her Lightning Boomerang. Tideus distracted the oversized lighter with his blaster before Vera threw her boomerang right at Heatman, knocking him to the ground. He got and started charging his Atomic Fire for greater effect. Thinking quickly, Vera leaped into the air while Tideus circled around. Vera threw her Lightning Boomerang at Heatman. He dodged, but it proved to be just a distraction as Vera landed a fierce dive kick right on Heatman's face. Tideus followed it up with a swift punch from his gauntlet, sending Heatman tumbling to the ground.

Diego and Aurico were facing the last lieutenant, Woodman. Despite his wooden frame, Woodman proved to be quite durable. After knocking Aurico aside, he grabbed Diego in a giant bearhug. However, Diego surprised Woodman with a fierce headbutt, then blasted him with his Fire Flintlocks while the wooden warrior was still reeling. That gave Aurico the opening he needed to slash Woodman with his blade a few times. Woodman stumbled but was able to put up his Leaf Shield before Diego could fire at him again. Diego ran right at the robot as he fired off the Leaf Shield. Diego leapt through the center of the shield and nailed Woodman with a two-legged drop kick, which sent him sprawling to the ground.

* * *

Wily watched with clenched fists. Somehow he expected the initial confrontation to go badly, but that didn't mean he liked it. A sudden alert on his monitors, however, made him grin. "Attention all lieutenants. Head inside the Control Tower immediately. We are ready for defensive countermeasures. This means you Quickman." He heard a groan through the short-range communicators, followed by a quick, 'Fine...' Wily couldn't help but shake his head, knowing how impatient his fastest creation could be. After switching off the communication, he muttered, "I hope you are prepared Rangers, because you will soon find yourselves up against a force you cannot possibly comprehend."

To be continued...

**Yeah expect these multi-part arcs a lot. It's kinda my way of stretching out the series as much as possible, since I wanted to run with the idea of the Rangers facing multiple Monsters of the Week. Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Control Tower

**Man, writing can get tiring. But I wouldn't do it if I didn't love it. Gotta say, this story has undergone many changes in concept since I first came up with the idea. Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Ace Attorney, Sonic the Hedgehog, Skies of Arcadia, Shovel Knight, or Mega Man.**

Chapter 5: The Control Tower

Both teams of Rangers watched as the Robo Force lieutenants retreated inside the Control Tower. "Looks we're taking things to the next stage here," Phoenix commented, "Delphine, think your team is up for a tower raid." "Affirmative," Delphine said with a nod, "As long as Dr. Robotnik's is set to destroy that tower was once we have cleared it out." And with that, the Arcadia Rangers activated their Flagship Zords, which had been docked in Eggman's massive Egg Fortress. The Alien Rangers called both their Battle Borgs and the Shogun Zords loaned to them by the Mighty Morphin Rangers.

"Specter Knight," Phoenix said, "We'd be honored if you'd join us in this battle." Specter Knight bowed. "The honor is all mine, Phoenix. None of you have your time of passing on this day, and I shall enforce that with all of my strength." "Specter Knight has the strange ability to see a person's remaining life span," Shovel Knight explained when Phoenix looked at him, "And he takes it upon himself to protect those in danger to ensure their life only ends when that time runs out." "Gotcha," Phoenix said, "Okay Rangers, get ready for a raid!" "Swashbuckler Megazord!," the Arcadia Rangers said in unison, "Form now!"

Both sets of Zords combined together, and soon the Swashbuckler Megazord and Shogun Megazord were ready. The Alien Rangers had modified the cockpit of the Shogun Megazord so that they control it and their Battle Borgs simultaneously. Specter Knight then formed his Knight's Core and sent it to merge with the Swashbuckler Megazord. The core allowed for the manifestation of Specter's Knight's armor and scythe in Megazord size, ready for the Swashbuckler's usage. "All right," Phoenix said, "Swashbuckler Specter Megazord, ready for battle!"

The Battle Borgs walked up to the entrance to the tower and started prying it open, the Swashbuckler and Shogun standing by in case something came out. As a fireball emerged from the open door, the Shogun knocked it aside. The fireball had come from a giant green mechanical dragon. The large room had several cube-like robots coming out of the walls, except in the very back where several large blue cannons were stationed. Rolling up behind the dragon was a massive tank that looked like Gutsman's upper body on treads. Wily came flying in with a brand new machine, which looked like a giant shield on a massive outboard motor.

"Wily's going all out again," Phoenix said, "What's next, a meteor storm?" 'That would be counter-productive to Sigma's plans,' Wily's voice came in over the intercom, 'But rest assured, I do have many genius inventions I intend to put to use by the time this quant little resistance of your is through. But first, I trust you remember my Molecular Macrositor!' And with that, a beam shot out from the center of the Wily machine and struck the lieutenants, who were standing just in front of the wall cannons, causing them to grow to Megazord size. "Bring it on," Apollo said, "We can take all you've got and dish out out double."

Quickman moved to confront the Swashbuckler, but he and the other lieutenants were blocked off by the Battle Borgs. Inside the Shogun's cockpit, Delphine declared, "You are not passing through our defenses so easily. Battle Borgs, attack!" And with that, the White Battle Borg quickly punched out both Quickman and Flashman. Metalman tried to intervene, only to get clotheslined by the Black Battle Borg. Meanwhile, the Swashbuckler was using it's torpedoes to take out both the Boobeam cannons and the Picopico robots, while the Shogun was pulling its own weight, slamming the Mecha Dragon against the Guts Tank.

The Wily Machine quickly countered with several energy shots, which got deflected by the Swashbuckler's scythe. "Don't forget Wily," Phoenix said, "We still have our full arsenal, even with the Knight's Core." And with that, the Swashbuckler nailed the Wily Machine with its Iron Ram right hook, sending the Wily Machine against the Boobeam cannons and destroying them. The Battle Borgs continued to fight against the lieutenants, doing an excellent job despite being slightly outnumbered. The Blue Battle Borg ducked under a punch from Woodman and then grabbed him, while the Yellow Battle Borg grabbed Crashman. Then two Borgs then threw the two robots into each other.

A familiar beeping sound came from Crashman's collar. "Delphine," Phoenix said, "Crashman is close to critical damage. If you can push him past it, we can recapture him and be rid of him for good. We'll hold off Wily while you charge up." "Acknowledged," Delphine replied. The Shogun formed its saber, and quickly slashed through the Mecha Dragon and Guts Tank, destroying both of them. Several Picopico bots tried to intercept, only to get shot down by the Swashbuckler's Draco Cannon. The five Battle Borgs then went into formation, with White, Blue, Black, and Yellow picking up Red and tossing it fastball special style at the lieutenants.

The ensuing comet sent the lieutenants sprawling, and sent Crashman over his critical threshold, causing the collar to kick in and sealing him inside the Swashbuckler. The Wily Machine restarted and tried to rush down the two Megazords, only to get blasted by the Swashbuckler's central energy cannon. Just then, Wily appeared on a nearby catwalk. "What a minute," Vera said, "Shouldn't he still be inside his Wily Machine?" Wily simply cackled as the Molecular Macrositor hit him, which not only increased his size but also seemed to mutate him into a giant green alien reptile. "That should not be physically possible!," Aurico said in surprise, "I was under the impression that Wily's physiology was human!"

Phoenix narrowed his eyes beneath his helmet. "Hold on... Something seems off about this. Better not rush in too quickly." However, rushing in seemed to be the least of the Rangers worries, as the Alien Wily raced over to the Battle Borgs and knocked them over with a single swing of its arm. It then fired several energy blasts at the two Megazords, knocking both of them off their feet. The Alien Wily walked over to the Megazords to finish them off, both quickly found itself blocked by several massive skeletons. "Seems we need some additional backup," Specter Knight said, having used his magic to summon the skeletons.

Both Megazords as well as the Battle Borgs got to their feet and surrounded the Alien Wily with help from the summoned skeletons. The giant alien looked around, and quickly knocked aside the skeletons hoping to get some breathing room. However, all this got it was caught as the Red and Blue Battle Borgs grabbed its arms, the hurled it across the room. The alien quickly leapt to its feet and started blasting out energy shots, sending the Battle Borgs sprawling and the Megazords reeling. "I for one have enough of this," Franziska declared, "Let's see how well it does when it cannot see." The Swashbuckler raised its hand, and dark matter began seeping from it. Within seconds, the entire room was plunged into darkness.

"Delphine," Phoenix said, "Turn on the Shogun Megazord's infrared scope. Since your Battle Borgs are controlled telepathically, we just need to make sure we can see. Darkness won't affect them." "Excellent idea," Delphine replied. With the lights out, the tide turned in the Rangers' favor. The Alien Wily stumbled in the dark, and kept getting sucker punched by the Battle Borgs every few seconds. The Swashbuckler rushed the alien head-on, throwing its scythe like a boomerang. After it struck the alien, it came right back to the Swashbuckler's waiting hand. It then proceeded to strike the alien in a more direct fashion.

This final strike proved too much, and the alien started sparking. Something strange began happening at the same time, as its appearance started to dissolve like a hologram, revealing the Alien Wily to be a mechanical endoskeleton. Simon looked on the external scanners, and saw an escape pod jettison from the Wily Machine. "You called it, Nick," he said, "That fake alien wasn't the real Wily. Though it didn't act like a distraction either. It fought like it was trying to win, and Wily's choosing just now to make his escape." "So he was banking on this robot to beat us," Phoenix said. The remaining seven lieutenants were quickly evacuated via the Retrieval System.

"I believe it is time to vacate the tower," Delphine said. Phoenix nodded. "Eggman, the tower's cleaned out. Wait for our warp signature to fade, then blast this place." 'Roger that,' Eggman said over the communicator, 'All ships are on standby.' "All right teams," Phoenix said, "Emergency warp sequence, engage." No sooner did the Megazords and Battle Borgs warp out of the tower then the entire Eggman Fleet opened fire on it, causing it to crumble to its foundations in mere minutes. Soon enough, the Arcadia Rangers were back on the deck of the Egg Carrier. "That's one tower down," Phoenix said, "How many more are there?"

"If these scans are to be believed," Orbot said, "There are eight towers remaining. And no doubt Wily and the Robo Force will have greater and greater defenses with each one." "Not to mention," Diego chimed in, "We've only recaptured three lieutenants. The others could always return and give us more trouble." "If they return to make trouble," Miles replied, "Then we'll fight them. But for now our priority should be Earth's freedom. While I agree we should take out as much of the Robo Force as possible in the interim, we can always clean up what's left once their leaders are dealt it. It's all about finding the correct balance to things."

"I for one am concerned as to what the lieutenants that escaped are doing to improve themselves," Franziska said, "I doubt Sigma will send them back into the fray as is. They've lost to us before, so we can certainly trounce them a second time." "Oh they'll be stronger, make no mistake," Eggman chimed in, "Wily's a roboticist, same as me. And he'll be working to improve the forces that haven't been destroyed. It's what I would do in that position. But if I've learned anything from observing previous Ranger teams, it's that by the time you do face them again, you too will be stronger, both in combat experience and tech. Which reminds me..."

He showed the Rangers his recordings of the battle. "I couldn't help but notice each of you practices a different Kung Fu style, and you've incorporated your weapons into that style. May I ask where individuals connected to the criminal-justice system learn such fighting styles?" "Oh that," Phoenix said, and he and the other Rangers pulled back their right sleeves, revealing a very familiar claw-like tattoo. Eggman gasped. "That's the mark of the Pai Zhua! You're all Claw Masters?!" The Rangers nodded. "Don't get me wrong," Diego said, "We didn't all meet in the same class. For one thing, we're each of varying ages."

"Is that so?," Orbot asked, "In what order did you graduate?" Diego thought for a while. "Well, I'm the oldest here and also graduated first. Nick and Edgey graduated at the same time..." "Must everyone refer to me as 'Edgey'," Miles quipped indignantly. Diego ignored him and continued, "Shortly after those two came Iris. Then came Simon, with Franziska graduated shortly after him. Next was Apollo, and finally Vera." "I'd like to hear the stories behind each of those graduations," Eggman said, "But we will time for that later. Orbot, set a course for the nearest Control Tower." "Yes Doctor," Orbot said.

* * *

Wily looked on at the destroyed remains of the first Control Tower. "Sigma is not going to like this," Bass commented. "No he won't," Wily agreed, "But he's nothing if not patient. This planet is still under his rule, and a single destroyed tower will not change that. We must work to consolidate his power around the remaining towers. And for that, we will need a new energy source." He brought out a digital chart. "I was able to get a read on the power source the Arcadia Rangers were using." Bass looked confused. "I thought all Rangers' powers come the Morphin Grid."

"Not these ones," Wily said, "Somehow they are able to maintain their powers through an external source, and it holds a very high energy potential, enough to maintain all their teach. Their Morphers, their weapons, their Zords, somehow it's all powered by eight different energy sources." "I get it," Bass said, "One for each Ranger. So, the idea is to use an energy source that exceeds theirs." Wily nodded. "I wasn't able to get a full reading, but I can estimate. I conferred with Sigma before the recent battle, who agrees my current readings are similar to what he experienced. He even named the energy sources, calling them Moon Crystals."

"And what of that stronger energy source?," Bass asked, "Is there anything on this planet with more raw power than the Morphin Grid? Because that's how much energy it's gonna take." "I realize this," Wily said, "But not to worry. I have located eight powerful energy crystals. Their combined energy output should exceed that of the Moon Crystals. Not to mention, it can finally power up one of my greatest creations." Bass couldn't help but grin. "Been wondering when we could give Gamma a test drive. The only thing preventing you from field testing until now was that the machine was a giant energy hog. Can't wait to see the Rangers' faces when they get a load of it." Wily smiled, then monitored the locations of another group of lieutenants.

To be continued...

**I figured not every ending with the bad guys had to include both Big Bads. And if Wily's war machines are sounding familiar, that's because the Rangers' adventure is partially based on the Mega Man series, though obviously highly abridged. I was originally gonna do the Robot Masters one at a time like the video games, but then decided to do several at once to avert the usual Ranger formula. Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Zeo

**Time for the next arc in this series, and we're getting ready for something interesting. Every Ranger team needs a Sixth Ranger, and while some of my readers may argue that I have EIGHT Rangers already, keep in mind the concept of a Sixth Ranger is that it's an additional Ranger. The number of Rangers there were beforehand doesn't matter. A more valid complaint is that I'm introducing it too early, much like Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder. Eh, I kinda need it for the story. Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Ace Attorney, Sonic the Hedgehog, Skies of Arcadia, Shovel Knight, or Mega Man.**

Chapter 6: Zeo

"And that is the end of your briefing," Sigma said to a blue humanoid figure standing next to Vile in the Robo Force's war room. The figure, while clearly robotic, didn't seem to have much more to him than an average Mettaur. Still, earlier the robot, calling himself Breakman, approached Sigma wishing to take part in Wily's latest scheme to terminate the resistance movement. Dr. Doppler looked Breakman up in the prison dossier and did find that name, yet something about this situation felt off to the various commanders and even Sigma himself seemed somewhat suspicious. But as they had no evidence to back up their suspicions, they decided to make use of Breakman's offer.

Once Breakman had left, Red approached Sigma. "With all due respect, there are two things I find troubling about this plan. One, we know little about this 'Breakman'. There is much information on the other prisoners we rescued, none on him. And two, the original Arcadia Rangers beat us so soundly we didn't have much chance to properly gauge how much power their Moon Crystals have." "Both are legitimate complaints," Sigma said, "And I'd be lying if I said I had no reservations going into this. I gave Wily what little information we had, and as for Breakman, he a variable that we cannot predict."

* * *

Wily was tracking the locations of the newest batch of lieutenants. They had already retrieved the desired objects and were heading back to the Control Tower he was currently stationed at. The group this time consisted of Needleman, Magnetman, Geminiman, Hardman, Topman, Snakeman, Sparkman, and Shadowman. That was when the call came in from Sigma. 'We're sending you a commander to assist this mission. He calls himself Breakman, but while his name does come up in the dossier, we have little knowledge of him.'

Wily stroked his chin. "I don't remember a creation named Breakman, but not everyone on the prisoner transport besides myself was a personal creation. Some were leftovers from the Machine Empire. I do remember the name Breakman, but I was mostly in solitary on board the transport, so I can't say much." He paused for a moment. "Perhaps you could send me a second commander to keep an eye on Breakman... Just in case." 'Very well,' Sigma said, 'Who would you prefer?' Wily considered his options before finally saying, "Doc Robot..."

* * *

The Arcadia Rangers, as well as Eggman, Shovel Knight, and Specter Knight, were meeting with the Zeo Rangers to discuss the movement of the third Robo Force battalion. The Zeo Rangers that were present were Zeo Ranger I Katherine Hillard, Zeo Ranger II Tanya Sloan, Zeo Ranger III Rocky DeSantos, Zeo Ranger IV Adam Park, and Gold Ranger Trey of Triforia. Also there was the third member of the Order of No Quarter, King Knight, who was busy catching up with his allies Shovel Knight and Specter Knight. "And when they questioned how a king can be a knight at the same time," King Knight said, "I pointed out this planet's Arthurian legend. They shut up immediately."

"That reminds me," Apollo said, "You guys said you had a new Zeo Ranger V, right? Where is he?" "Just coming back from maintenance, Heer Forehead," came a familiar voice, causing Apollo to facepalm. Sure enough, when he turned around, there stood Klavier Gavin. Klavier was a federal prosecutor and Apollo's courtroom rival, though the two were far from enemies. "Don't get me wrong Klavier," Apollo said, "I can see why'd you be picked to be a Ranger, but this seems outrageous even for you." Klavier shrugged. "What can I say? When the call came in, I couldn't help but answer."

"Still," Apollo said, "The Red Ranger? I always thought you preferred violet, considering your normal attire." Klavier chuckled. "This from someone who prefers a red vest and business slacks, yet became the Green Ranger." Apollo sighed. "Touche..." "If you two are finished catching up," King Knight interrupted, "I believe I know what these new lieutenants are transporting." He brought up a small hologram, which depicted eight transparent spheres. "These are Energy Elements," King Knight explained, "And they first arrived on this planet via a meteor impact several centuries ago. They were recently unearthed just prior to the invasion."

"And Wily's got his hands on 'em," Diego said, "Thinking they can offer him more power than our Moon Crystals." "Just how much power do those Moon Crystals have anyway?," Tanya asked. "From my research," Eggman said, "It seems the distilling process that created the Moon Crystals in the first place made them a limitless power source. I highly doubt these Energy Elements are the same." "Not from what I understand of them," King Knight said, "But they can certainly be used to power a machine the size of Serpentera. And Wily does indeed have such a machine. His personal war mech, known as Gamma."

Phoenix turned to the Zeo Rangers. "I realize it may seem to go against the Rangers' Code to ambush an enemy, given the rule about not fighting unless said enemy instigates it. But keep in mind that the Robo Force has instigated, not just a fight, but an entire war." He slammed his hands on the table they were standing around, giving the other Arcadia Rangers a feeling of nostalgia. "We can now longer act as a defensive force," Phoenix declared, "Because the time for defense has passed. The Earth has been taken over, and our only course of action should be freeing it." Every nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Roger that," Needleman said as he got off the communicator. He turned to the rest of his battalion. "Wily's sending in two commanders to assist, one we know, and one we don't." "Who's the one we do know?," Shadowman asked. "Doc Robot," Needleman said, "Guess The Doctor really wants this plan to go off without a hitch." "Doc Robot?," Shadowman asked, surprised, "That's a bit overkill, isn't it? Whatever, who's the other commander?" Needleman shrugged. "Other than his name being Breakman, Wily didn't gave much information." Hardman walked up. "Didn't? Or couldn't?" The lieutenants each looked at each other, as if they already knew the answer.

The kept their platoon marching until they reach a large field just outside the range of the control tower. And that was when they got blasted from above. Topman was the first up and took a look around. "Great," he muttered, "It's the Eggman Fleet." "Funny thing about ambushes!," came Phoenix's voice from the other end of the field, "They can be executed in any number of ways!" "The Rangers!," Needleman called out. He pointed at the squad of Mettaurs carrying the container with the Energy Elements. "Follow in behind us, and take the first chance you see to make a break for the Control Tower."

The rest of the battalion rallied behind the lieutenants, who then rushed at the Rangers. Needleman aimed his Needle Cannon at Phoenix, who dodged around the initial barrage and delivered a shockwave in retaliation. Needleman leaped over it and tried to land on Phoenix, who leapt into the air and knocked Needleman down with a quick kick to the face. The lieutenant got back up and tried to clothesline Phoenix. He ducked, then swung both his blades horizontally at Needleman's legs, forcing him to jump. However, he got a dangerous surprise as Phoenix quickly swung his blades back in the other direction as Needleman landed, sending him sprawling.

Magnetman fired his Magnet Missiles at Diego, who used his Fire Flintlocks to shoot them out of the air. He followed up with a quick dropkick that sent Magnetman sprawling to the ground. He got back up and started throwing punches, which Diego was quick to counter using grapple techniques and counterattacking with a few quick kicks to Magnetman's knees. Magnetman backed up and erected a magnetic barrier to catch his breath. However, the barrier proved useless against the fire-based projectiles of Diego's flintlocks, and Magnetman was blasted back in quick order.

Gemini split himself into four copies and tried surrounding Iris. Undaunted, she began countering each copies attacks one by one, at one point using her legs to catch a Gemini copies neck and drag him onto the ground. She blocked an attack from a second copy using her Void Sphere's shield mode. She then turned it into a chain and whipped it around, knocking the remaining three copies to the ground. The real Geminiman removed his copies and started firing his Gemini Laser. Iris dodged two shots before sending her sphere at Geminiman with tremendous speed, dealing significant damage to him and causing him to collapse.

Hardman was staring down Apollo before bringing both his fists down on the Ranger, only to have Apollo successfully block it using his forearms. Apollo broke free of the stalemate, then nailed Hardman right in the stomach with his Life Gauntlet, causing Hardman to stumble. Hardman shook his head to recover, then came barreling in like a mad bull. Apollo dodged to the side, then quickly brought his gauntlet up to deflect a Hard Knuckle. Hardman came in with a wide clothesline, but Apollo caught the attacking limb and twisted it, then struck several key spots on Hardman's body, causing him to collapse.

Topman used his Top Spin to try and run down Simon, but found himself ground against Simon's Chaos Blade. Once he stopped spinning, Simon gave two quick slashes followed by a sweep kick. Topman, already dizzy from his failed Top Spin, easily fell over. He did a quick spin to get back up and started throwing punches at Simon, who countered and blocked while delivering a few quick jabs of his own. He then delivered a vicious kick that sent Topman reeling backward, before recovering and starting up another Top Spin. Simon readied his blade and carefully timed his slashes with the rate of Topman's torque. By the time he stopped, Topman had taken so much damage he collapsed.

Snakeman lunged at Miles, who stepped out of the way while slashing with his rapier, causing Snakeman to land with an unceremonious thud. He got back up and fired off several Search Snakes. Miles carefully dodged around them and hit his opponent with two quick kicks to the chest and throat. Snakeman was sent reeling, but recovered and spun around to try and strike with his tail. Miles grabbed the tail with both arms and yanked, using a spin kick to trip up Snakeman as he was pulled back. Miles then finishes up with a fierce downward stomp to Snakeman's torso, damaging him significantly.

Sparkman fired off his Spark Shock at Vera, who was able to absorb the electricity thanks to her Lightning Boomerang. She took the charged weapon and threw right at Sparkman, who was apparently not as immune to his own element as Vera was. He was sent reeling from the attack, but didn't have time to recover as Vera caught her weapon while delivering a fierce dive kick that sent Sparkman sprawling. Sparkman got back up and tried to strike Vera with his lightning rod appendages. Vera backed up before countering with a sweeping clothesline, followed up by a swing of her boomerang. Sparkman wound up getting blasted back from the double attack.

Shadowman fired a few Shadow Blades at Franziska, who spun her scythe around to deflect them. One managed to catch Shadowman on his shoulder, rendering him defenseless temporarily as Franziska dug her scythe into the ground to strike Shadowman with a double-handed attack, before grabbing the scythe again and spinning it around to deliver a series of brutal slashes. Shadowman managed to recover and started fighting back, aiming a chop right at Franziska's neck. She ducked at countered with a quick jab to Shadowman's groin. To her amusement, Shadowman actually reacted and crumpled over in pain.

Meanwhile, the group of Mettaurs carrying the Energy Elements had spotted their chance when they saw a break in the Egg Pawns' offensive line. They hurried as fast as they could to the Control Tower. "Going somewhere?," came Klavier's voice. The Mettaurs turned to see the Zeo Rangers standing behind them, weapons in hand. Several more Mettaurs showed up to distract the Rangers, giving their compatriots a chance to keep moving. But the distraction did not last long, and the Zeo Rangers quickly gave chase. Just when it looked like they would catch up, several energy attacks blocked their path.

The Zeo Rangers, soon joined by their Arcadia counterparts and the three knights, looked to see where the shots came from. From the base of the Control Tower came two figures. The smaller one had his arm extended, and was likely the one who had fired the earlier shots. The larger one looked at the Mettaurs still holding the Energy Elements, and nodded towards the Control Tower, indicating this was their chance to complete the mission. He then turned to the Rangers. "You've been fighting a decent fight so far," he said, "But now you're up against an opponent far above your league. You've beaten lieutenants, but let's see how you deal with a commander!"

To be continued...

**Yeah, I know I didn't give the Zeo Rangers the same level of attention I gave the last two. But hey, there's still time in this arc to do just that. Oh, and I always did have the idea to make Klavier the new leader of the Zeo Rangers. Things are going to pick up next time. Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Doc Robot

**Time for the first big battle of the story. I hope I can get this right. Writing out an epic battle with multiple combatants is one thing, but now we have a single enemy for the entire chapter. Here's hoping I can make it sound good. Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Ace Attorney, Sonic the Hedgehog, Skies of Arcadia, Shovel Knight, or Mega Man.**

Chapter 7: Doc Robot

The Rangers and knight all looked at the large bot before them. "Commander?," Phoenix said, "Never thought we'd be facing one so soon. Don't suppose you have a name?" "He is Doc Robot," King Knight replied, "One of the most dangerous criminals we ever captured. He once boasted about a skill he possessed, but we never had the chance to find out due to capturing him before he could show it off." The other robot approached, but Doc Robot stopped him. "You are not yet trusted by Wily or Sigma," he said flatly, "Wait here, and you may have your shot on the off-chance they defeat me." "Guys walking on confidence," Klavier said.

"Better keep your guard up," Diego chimed in, "From the look of him, he can back up his boasts." Doc Robot smirked. "You are wise to not underestimate me. Allow me to show you the very skill I spoke of." And with that, he spewed a flame blast from his mouth, causing the Rangers to get blasted back. As Phoenix got up, he noted, "That was the Atomic Fire, Heatman's weapon." Doc Robot then used Time Stopper to freeze the area, followed quickly by the Quick Boomerang. He then fired off Bubble Lead and Air Shooter to blast the Rangers further, and followed it up with Crash Bombers and Metal Blades. Adam and Klavier finally broke free and tried to attack, but found themselves stopped by a Leaf Shield.

* * *

"Excellent," Wily said, "They now see just how powerful Doc Robot truly is." "You really think Doc Robot can finish off the Rangers?," Needleman asked as he oversaw the installation of the Energy Elements. "Either that," Wily said, "Or he will buy enough time for Gamma to be fully charged. I created Doc Robot to be one of the powerful fighting robots ever conceived, but nothing is invincible. My only concern is who will be fighting next should Doc Robot lose." Needleman narrowed his eyes. "You mean... Breakman. We still don't know anything about him, or even if we can trust him. And yet we're practically sunk without him. Why do I get the feeling this will bite us in the rear?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Rangers had manged to recover and were regrouping for a new assault. "Let's take this one step at a time," Klavier said, "Since he can use his weapons in combination, we first need to figure out how." Phoenix contacted Eggman. "Doc, can you see the situation from up there?" 'I can,' Eggman responded, 'And from what I've seen, each of those weapons are copied from their original owners. They can be removed, but it will take significant force. And Doc Robot is no slouch in close combat, so stay alert at all times. You may need to tap further into the power those Moon Crystals give you.'

"Hey yeah," Apollo said, "Up until now we've only used the weapons' base techniques and the Megazord. We've never really tried anything beyond that." 'Let me start you off with something interesting,' Eggman said, 'I managed to perfect those mobile platforms from last time.' As he spoke, the eight platforms, now looking like single-sized gunboats and color-coded for each Ranger, flew down from the fleet. 'Let me introduce your Skyboats,' Eggman said, 'That should get you an early edge.' "Thanks Eggman," Phoenix said, "Let's go Rangers!" The Arcadia Rangers each lept onto their color boat.

Doc Robot looked at the Skyboats and aimed his arm cannon, only to get distracted when the Zeo Rangers blasted him with their sidearms. That gave the Arcadia Rangers the chance they needed to start firing off the guns on their Skyboats. Doc Robot stumbled from the impact, and after a few blasts a small computer chip got knocked off his back. "And there goes the Time Stopper," Breakman commented under his breath. Doc Robot retaliated by firing off several Crash Bombers, knocking the Arcadia Rangers off their Skyboats. "Look like they still need fine tuning."

"Did you really think knocking only one of my weapons off would cause me to lose?," Doc Robot said almost smugly. "No!," came Klavier's voice, "But we're not done!" Doc Robot turned just in time to brace himself against the Zeo Rangers' Defender Wheel. While he was able to stand his ground, it was clear Doc Robot was struggling against the massive weapon. Just then Trey came in and provided additional firepower with his Golden Power Staff, blasting Doc Robot and causing him to get steamrolled by the Defender Wheel, knocking lose another computer chip. "Now he's lost the Quick Boomerang," Breakman muttered.

Klavier got out of the Defender Wheel and he and Phoenix began squaring off with Doc Robot in close quarter. Doc Robot quickly countered using some Metal Blades. He got a quick surprise, however, when Phoenix started channeling some sort of energy through his Wave Cutlass, with which he held the Metal Blades at bay. A blue, circular rune appeared at Phoenix's feet. "Try a taste of Arcadian magic!," he called out, "Wevlen!" With a burst of wind and water the Metal Blades got redirected back at Doc Robot. He tanked them, but the full brunt of Phoenix's spell was enough to blast him back and knock loose another computer chip. "And, ironically, there go the Metal Blades," Breakman said.

Doc Robot growled. "I... Will not... Be beaten... AGAIN!" And with that, he unleashed a torrent of Atomic Fire, blasting the Rangers back. He quickly followed up with a few Crash Bombers and Air Shooters. By the time he was finished, the Rangers were completely laid out. However, before Doc Robot could move to finish them off, he was confronted by Shovel Knight, Specter Knight, and King Knight. "Someone I always pegged you as sore loser," King Knight said, "But let's how well you fare against a foe you have lost to before."

"Ha!," Doc Robot declared, "I did not use my full strength last time. Now I more than capable of dealing with you, especially since only three of you are here before me." And with that, he started firing off Air Shooters and Bubble Lead, but they were quickly deflected by the knights' weapons. King Knight created a brief fanfare, the confetti of which proved to be dangerous to the touch. Shovel Knight followed up with a meteor storm. Doc Robot tried to dodge, but was held in place by skeletons summoned by Specter Knight. The meteors hit him full force and knocked off another computer chip. "Now he's lost the Air Shooter," Breakman said.

Meanwhile, Apollo managed to get up and start channeling his own magic energy. A green rune appeared beneath his feet as he called out, "Sacrum!" In an instant, a healing aura surrounded the other Rangers, healing many of their more serious wounds. "Looks like we have a new edge you guys," Phoenix said, "Pour on the magic." Doc Robot managed to break away from the knights, only to be greeted by the Arcadia Rangers yet again. "I see you're ready for Round 2," Doc Robot said. "Get ready to have that smug attitude removed from your CPU," Diego said, and various colored runes appeared beneath the Rangers.

"Noxus!" "Pyrulen!" "Crystalen!" "Wevlen!" "Electrulen!" "Eternum!" "Tenalren!" "Brackulen!" Doc Robot got struck from all sides by the spells, but somehow managed to stay standing. However, the Zeo Rangers then came in with their own weapons and struck him one after the other, sending him reeling forward. "You...," Doc Robot said, "You will have to do better than that." "This coming from someone who can barely stand," Franziska said, rushing in and delivering a fierce strike with her scythe. She was followed in short order by Phoenix, Miles, Simon, and Vera, each delivering huge damage to Doc Robot. Doc Robot collapsed as he lost another computer chip. "And that's Atomic Fire gone," Breakman said, shaking his head.

Doc Robot managed to get back on his feet, and it was taking everything he had not to spout some nonsense about being invincible in spite of all this, since doing so would likely be a death sentence at this point. He was down to his last three weapons, but they were his most dangerous. Thinking quickly, he fired off several Crash Bombers, nailing the Rangers and sending them sprawling. "Damn," Adam said, "What's it take to keep this guy down?" "I was about to ask you the same question," Doc Robot said, "But it looks this fight won't be over anytime soon." Apollo once again used his healing magic. "I wouldn't say that," Apollo said, "You can't heal yourself."

Doc Robot narrowed his eyes and charged at Apollo, trying to bowl him over with the Leaf Shield. Apollo, however, was able to hold off the attack using his Life Gauntlet. After pushing the big bot to the side, he quipped, "Going for the group healer doesn't always yield success, especially when that medic can fight back." The two of them traded blows, before Apollo dealt a severe strike powered by his poison magic. While Doc Robot was mechanical, the poison was clearly corrosive, and another computer chip fell from his body. "There goes the Bubble Lead," Breakman muttered.

Doc Robot turned toward Breakman angrily. "We can do without you mentioning which weapons I've lost! If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were signaling the Rangers!" Breakman scoffed. "Like they wouldn't find out one way or another. Besides, you've already made it clear that you don't trust me." "Now that's interesting," Vera said, "Dissension in the ranks of the Robo Force?" Breakman shrugged while Doc Robot simply glared at him. "If we may continue this battle," Shovel Knight said, "I believe you are down to your last two weapons. That is, unless you would prefer to surrender."

Doc Robot smirked. "I do not surrender..." He aimed his blaster and launched another Crash Bomber. However, this time Shovel Knight knocked the explosive away. "Do an attack too many times," he said, "And your opponent will learn to read it." To prove his point, he dug his shovel into the ground, then dug upward. The moment created a shockwave that caught Doc Robot off guard, blasting him back and knocking yet another computer chip off him. "And that was the Crash Bomber," Breakman said, "Bad news, you're down to your last weapon. Good news, it's nearly impossible to break through."

Phoenix thought about that statement. True Diego had earlier overcome the Leaf Shield, but only after Woodman had fired it off. There was no way Doc Robot would make the same mistake. He then looked at the weapons of his teammates and got a brainstorm. "Hey guys, we haven't tried combining these weapons yet. If I recall from the information we got when we first received these powers, they can combine into a single weapon." Apollo smiled and held out his gauntlet. "Then let's go for it." The Zeo Rangers looked at each and nodded, ready to form their own combo blaster.

Diego tossed one of his Fire Flintlocks into the air. Phoenix merged his Wave Cutlasses into one while the handle of Franziska's Shadow Scythe retracted into the blade. They tossed their weapons over to Vera, who placed them on top of her Lightning Boomerang and threw the combination at Apollo. Simon threw his Chaos Blade at the Fire Flintlock, which inserted itself hilt first into the barrel. Iris threw her Void Sphere at Miles, who placed it into the hilt of his Ice Rapier, then threw it at Apollo. Apollo caught the flintlock-blade combo, then caught the boomerang and slide it into the blade. He then aimed it so that it would catch the rapier blade-first.

"Here we go," Apollo said, "Harpoon Cannon Blaster!" The Void Sphere turned into a spear head, which he aimed at Doc Robot. "Bring it on!," Doc Robot said defiantly, putting up his Leaf Shield. Apollo moved forward a little, soon joined by Klavier wielding his team's Zeo Blaster. "You know Herr Forehead," Klavier said, "I wasn't surprised to hear you became a Power Rangers." "Thanks," Apollo said, "But would you stop calling me 'Herr Forehead'?" And with that, both Rangers fired off their blasters. When the two shots hit the Leaf Shield, it at first seemed like they wouldn't penetrate.

However, it quickly became evident that the Leaf Shield just couldn't hold up to two blaster shots, and Doc Robot took the full brunt of both attacks. The resulting damage was enough to activate his collar, shrinking him down to size. Apollo quickly called in the Green Chameleon to place Doc Robot is its hull. "That's gotta be a first," Simon said, "Recapturing one of these guys without the Megazord." Breakman then stepped forward. "Not bad Rangers. Clearly there's no enemy you can't down when you fight together. But how about if you fight someone one-on-one." He pointed at Phoenix. "Whaddya say? Care to duel me personally?"

To be continued...

**Like I said, I hope I did good job bringing in a longer fight with a single enemy. But next chapter is gonna be an even bigger challenge. Yeah, you know Phoenix is gonna take Breakman up on his challenge. Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Metal Ranger

**Now is the chapter where I officially introduce the Sixth Ranger of the team, who is technically the ninth Ranger overall but, well, see two chapter ago for my explanation. Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Ace Attorney, Sonic the Hedgehog, Skies of Arcadia, Shovel Knight, or Mega Man.**

Chapter 8: The Metal Ranger

Beneath his helmet, Phoenix closed his eyes. He was being challenged to a one-on-one confrontation with Breakman. It wasn't the first time something like this has happened, though it was the first time he had fought someone physically under such conditions. Sure he took part in training duels, but there wasn't much at stake there. Nonetheless, he got the feeling that if his predecessor, Vyse, ever had this happen to him, he would certainly rise to the challenge. Phoenix raised his cutlass to Breakman. "I accept your challenge." Breakman nodded. "Somehow I suspected you would. One moment." He aimed his blaster at the remaining Mettaurs and destroyed them one by one.

"While your Egg Pawns would certainly honor this challenge," he explained, "The Mettaurs will not. Better to make sure we have no distractions." The other Rangers and the knights backed off to give Phoenix and Breakman a wide berth. "So," Klavier said, "Can Wright really take this guy?" Diego nodded. "He has a decent track record when it comes to one-on-one confrontations. Besides, I get the feeling that there's more to Breakman than he seems." The two opponents stared each other down, their faces impossible to read under their helmets. Neither willing to make the first move until they knew they could win.

* * *

"I'm liking Breakman less and less," Wily said, "What's the point of challenging the Arcadia Rangers' leader? They will not surrender if he wins, and we will suffer if he loses." "Not to mention," Needleman chimed in, "He went and destroyed the remains of our platoon just so they wouldn't get in the way. He's not acting the same as the rest of us. Mind you, I see nothing wrong with being honorable, but this is neither the time nor the place. Unless he is simply trying to buy more time for something..." Wily thought about that. "Perhaps he is. But is it Gamma's energy charge... Or something else...?"

* * *

Finally, Phoenix and Breakman struck simultaneously, Phoenix's cutlass clashing against Breakman's battle claw. They continued to clash again and again, sparks literally flying as their weapons danced across the battlefield. During one clash, Phoenix was able to push Breakman back several yards. The two fighting styles seemed evenly matched, Phoenix's slightly longer reach countered by Breakman's greater speed, which in turn was countered by Phoenix's stronger defense. As the two of them continued to clash, it looked to everyone present like it was a battle of equals.

Phoenix and Breakman also seemed to hold some sort of respect for each other, as neither of them was holding back an ounce of their strength. Taking a moment to gather their strength, Breakman mentioned, "Somehow I always suspected I find my equal among the humans rather the robots. Humans have an advantage machines lack, self-adaptability. I perhaps one of the few robots with this skill, but humans, and in fact all biological creatures, have it in spades." Phoenix adjusted his grip. "A robot able to understand humans. Well, the law of averages dictates one of you would be like that."

The two warriors continued to clash, and time seemed to slow as they did, to the point where no one was able to determine whether it was hours or days since they started. But it was clear that their defenses were starting to slip as both Breakman and Phoenix started to trade damage strike for strike. At one point Phoenix and Breakman knocked each other to the ground simultaneously. As they both got up, Phoenix took a moment to clear his head. "Why does it almost feel like he's testing me?," he muttered to himself, "It's his every blow is meant more as means to see how strong I am rather to defeat me. Well, if this is a test, he'll find me more than ready for the challenge."

* * *

On board the Egg Carrier, Eggman watched over the battle. Orbot and Cubot were overseeing a stream of information that had been coming in since before the planned assault on the Control Tower. "I'm surprised Sigma hasn't become suspicious of his newest addition," Cubot said. "Oh, make no mistake Cubot," Eggman said, "Sigma is suspicious. But I also believe he's not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He knows something is strange, but has no proof to back it up and has no alternative tha to accept his newest commander." He watched the fight between Phoenix and Breakman. "I suppose this was inevitable. He wanted to make sure they were ready."

* * *

Breakman started down his opponent. "Interesting. I have lost track of how long this fight has been going on, yet he endures. Admirable, and a lesser individual might see it as foolish. If this keeps up, odds are it will simply be a draw. Then again, I have not yet told the entire truth in regards to my origin." Just then, he found himself defending as Phoenix rushed at him with both cutlasses. "Always keep your eye out," Phoenix said, "And your guard." Breakman chuckled. "And here I thought this was your test. It seems you have caught me off guard." He successfully broke free from Phoenix and readied his claw.

"A little something my mentor once taught me," Phoenix said, "The best teachers are the ones who learn along with their students." He twirled his cutlass in his hands and assumed a battle stance. Breakman took a moment to ponder that. "Clearly I have not lived long enough. If profound wisdoms such as that exist, then I have yet to fully learn all I need." He then adopted his own battle stance, and he and Phoenix charged at each other yet again, their weapons clashing multiple times. Meanwhile, the other Rangers continued to watch. "So," Diego said, "Do you think he was referring to Mia Fey when he said that?"

"Probably," Miles replied, "I certainly remember none of our Pai Zhua teachers giving him that lesson. Either way, it was certainly profound. I must admit, this is a side of Phoenix I never thought I'd see." "Hold on," Apollo said, "You two graduated in the same year. Were you even paying attention to him during your time at the academy?" "I must confess," Miles said, "We never actually made contact during that time. Granted Phoenix often wished to speak to me for one reason or another. We were in college at the time, and by this point my former reputation as the 'Demon Prosecutor' was well known."

"Let me guess," Klavier said, "Fate gave you different teachers so you never had the chance to talk." Miles smirked. "You're half right, but fate had nothing to do with it. At the Pai Zhua Academy, each student possesses an animal spirit. My spirit is the horse, while Phoenix's spirit is the falcon. Each spirit has its own strengths and limitations, and while some of these limitations can be overcome, some are hardwired. We were given teachers who could help us overcome those limitations that could be overcome, and that resulted in different teachers. Which led to us not being able to speak again until our first courtroom trial against each other."

Back on the battlefield, Phoenix and Breakman continued to fight, matching each other blow for blow. "You still not getting tired?," Phoenix quipped. "I'm a robot," Breakman shot back, "What's your excuse?" Phoenix chuckled. "Let's just say that between Kung Fu training and countless courtroom hours, my stamina is pretty impressive. Having said that, neither of us can keep this up forever, so I think it's about time to end this." And with that, Phoenix caught one final strike from Breakman using his smaller cutlass, before using the larger one to strike at Breakman's head. The blow caused Breakman's face to come off, but there was something surprising about it.

The Zeo Rangers did a double take. Beneath what had apparently been a mask, was a chrome Ranger helmet. "So," Phoenix said, "Are you satisfied with my performance?" The mysterious Ranger chuckled. "You certainly exceeded my expectations. Father was right about you. And now that my mask has been removed, it's time to end this charade." He pressed a button on one of his gauntlets, removing the rest of his outer disguise, once and for all revealing himself to be another Power Ranger. He and Phoenix walked over to the others. The Ranger turned to the Zeo team. "Perhaps I should formally introduce myself." He began to remove his helmet.

* * *

Back at the Robo Force base, General was livid. "We've been deceived. Our system was hacked. There never was a Breakman in the prison." He showed the data screen to his fellows. On it was a cartoon version of Eggman's face with its tongue sticking out. "The whole time Eggman was trying to get as much information as he could from our data banks. By the time I discovered there was a virus in our system, most of our long-term goals were mined. Once the Rangers discover them, they will more determined than ever to defeat us." Sigma cursed himself. "Using a robot to deceive us. I never thought a human could come up with such a brilliant scheme."

* * *

The Zeo Rangers were surprised to see a human face under the helmet. The new Ranger ran his hand through his jet black hair. "My name is Cinos," he said, "And despite my appearance I am indeed a robot, but I am no creation of Wily's. My creator and father is Eggman, who made me as human as possible so as to have some semblance of a child, since he is unable to have children of his own. After teaming up with Arcadia Rangers, Eggman reverse engineered their technology, and gave me my own set of Ranger powers. So now, my mission is to serve alongside the Arcadia Rangers, as the Chrome Metal Ranger."

He showed off his personal Chrome Morpher, which was egg-shaped with a slot for a large coin with the X symbol on Cinos's helmet. "The Arcadia Rangers knew about me," Cinos said, "But for obvious reasons my existence was kept largely a secret until now. Dad intended to give my skills a test run by secretly probing the Robo Force's database." "But why pick a fight with Phoenix?," Katherine asked. "I was curious about the strength of the people I would be fighting alongside," Cinos explained, "So I decided to gauge it personally. Granted fighting only one person would not gauge the strength of the entire team, but as the leader Phoenix's strength certainly made a good first impression."

"Well," Phoenix said, "Now that we've all been introduced to Cinos, it's time to get down to the real task at hand. Recapturing Doc Robot puts a serious dent in the Robo Force's chain of command, but our real concern lies in there." He pointed to the Control Tower. "By now Wily has had ample time to power up Gamma, though I'm willing to bet it's not fully charged yet. We attack now, we have a good chance of dismantling it before Wily can unleash its full power." King Knight stepped forward. "If the time for action is now, count on my assistance. The sooner we are done with Gamma, the better." The entire team turned to face the Control Tower. "Get ready, Wily," Phoenix said, "We're gate-crashing your party."

* * *

Wily's eye twitched. "So, they think just because they have hacked our database that they can take down my strongest war machine." He turned to Needleman. "Get your platoon ready. I'll be activating the Kamegoro Maker, Holo Droids, and the upgraded Yellow Devil." He then pressed a few buttons. "The latest version of my Wily Machine is somewhat clunky, but should still provide the final piece needed to supercharge Gamma. They want to fight my ultimate war machine? Those Rangers will soon get far more than they bargained for!"

To be continued...

**We'll be seeing far more of Cinos in future chapters, and believe me there won't be too much to remind us that he is a robot. And by the way guys, when I say read and review, I actually want reviews, just to know what you guys think. Read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Great War Machine Gamma

**Okay, I decided to not include Dino Charge for this series. With how long I would have to wait between episodes, I'd go bonkers. Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Ace Attorney, Sonic the Hedgehog, Skies of Arcadia, Shovel Knight, or Mega Man.**

Chapter 9: Great War Machine Gamma

On board the Egg Carrier, Orbot and Cubot were standing in front of large energy cannon. "The device is fully charged and ready for field testing," Orbot said. Eggman nodded. "I'm glad we took the time to test this in a controlled environment before using it in a combat scenario. It was designed to work with Cinos's mechanical physiology, but we had to make sure it could function without destroying him." He turned to vid screen which showed the Rangers readying their Zords. "Wily will soon learn he is not the only one who make his creations grow to Megazord size. Now, fire the Overcharger!" Cubot hit the big red button on the cannon's console.

* * *

As the other Rangers got into their Zords, the Overcharger struck Cinos, causing him to increase in size. "Woah!," Vera said in surprise, "I see Eggman's been busy." Cinos nodded. "Dad thought it would be redundant to give me my own Zord, so he did something that's only happened one other time in the history of the Power Rangers... He created the means to make me grow, and give our enemies a taste of their own medicine." On the Zeo Rangers team, they had formed their Zeo Ultrazord, a combination of all five Zeo Zords, the Red Battle Zord, and Pyramidas. They also had the Super Zeo Megazord, as well as the Warrior Wheel.

The Arcadia Rangers formed their own Swashbuckler Megazord. "Okay King Knight," Phoenix said, "Whenever you're ready." "I was ready hours ago," King Knight said as he brought out his Knight's Core, merging it with the Swashbuckler. Once again, the armor and weapon associated with that knight manifested and locked into place on the Swashbuckler. "Swashbuckler King Megazord, ready for battle!," Phoenix called out. "Awesome!," Cinos said as he saw the event, "No let me get the door!" He brought out his Metal Claw and started slashing at the entrance to the Control Tower's loading dock, breaking it open quickly.

"Knock knock Wily!," Cinos said as he led the Megazords inside, "And it ain't Avon calling!" 'Funny,' Wily said dryly, 'Let's see how funny you find this. Lieutenants ready!' The third battalion lieutenants lined up. 'Let me show how a growth sequence really works! Fire the Molecular Macrositor!' Wily's latest machine, a hemisphere shaped walker on two spikes, fired twin beams from it's extended antenna and hit the lieutenants, causing them to grow to the same size as Cinos. As Cinos readied himself, he noticed something come up behind them. "You've gotta be kidding me..."

Three cybernetic versions of his Breakman persona came walking into the room, followed quickly by a few yellow blobs. "I thought we took care of the Yellow Devil," Simon said. 'This is my Mark II version,' Wily explained, "You'll find it far more powerful than the previous model.' The Swashbuckler looked up and fired off a few shots at several mechanical turtles that were being dropped from a machine in the ceiling. "Jeez Wily," Phoenix said, "What's the aesthetic designs of these machines of yours?" Wily cackled. 'When you have machines as powerful as mine, you can afford to make their appearance whatever you wish.'

The Yellow Devil took on its humanoid form and confronted the Zeo Ultrazord. The giant machine took aim and started blasting pieces of the blob off little by little. The Yellow Devil recovered and started blasting back with its eye beam, causing the Ultrazord to spark but not forcing it back. Cinos meanwhile was easily handling the Holo Droids, his Metal Claw proving superior to their weapons. The Warrior Wheel zipped and zoomed through the room, knocking into the lieutenants and sending them sprawling before slamming into the Wily Machine. The Kamegoros kept coming in, but were destroyed one by one by the Swashbuckler and Super Zeo.

"Time to get some breathing room," Phoenix said, "Launch Triumphant Fanfare!" The Swashbuckler raised its kingly staff and several phantasmal trumpets sounded off, launching confetti into the room. The confetti proved to be more than just decoration as it destroyed the Kamegoro maker, took chunks out of the Yellow Devil, and sent the lieutenants sprawling. Cinos took advantage of the distraction to strike at each of the Holo Droids in turn before retracting his Metal Claw into its energy blaster mode. He fired at the Yellow Devil, blasting it to pieces.

'Curse you Rangers!,' Wily yelled, 'Must you always send months of my hard work down the drain?!' "Maybe you should have thought of that," Miles said, "Before deciding to become a criminal. Did you really think your war machines wouldn't get dismantled?" The Swashbuckler joined Cinos and the Super Zeo as they confronted the lieutenants and the Wily Machine. "Hate to break it to you," Klavier said, "But our planet takes precedence over your life's work." "Maybe you take a tip from my dad," Cinos said, "And try using your work to help others. Dad may also build military vehicles, but at least he does so to defend others."

'Oh please,' Wily said, 'Like a newly created robot like yourself-' However, Wily quickly got cut off when Cinos grabbed Hardman and threw him into the Wily Machine. "Two things," Cinos said, "First, you didn't make me, so you don't me. Second, I'm not 'newly created'. Dad had me created twenty-five years ago, and I've got the serial plate to prove it." The Zeo Ultrazord came up behind them and began blasting the lieutenants and the Wily Machine. After the attack subsided, a certain beeping sound was heard from Geminiman and Hardman. "Looks like we've got a two for one deal," Phoenix said, "Let's end this team!"

The Swashbuckler extended its staff and started walking forward, blasting each lieutenant in turn with a massive energy shot. They each went down one-by-one, before Geminiman and Hardman got frozen by the capture collars, reducing them to travel size and warped into the Swashbuckler. "That's two more of your creations caught," Franziska said, "But we're not leaving until Gamma's dismantled." The Wily Machine ditched its spikes and had its antenna removed. 'You want it! You've got it!' A wall in the back opened to reveal the giant humanoid Gamma. The Wily Machine fixed itself to the top of its head, causing it to whir to life.

The giant mech looked at the Megazords and Cinos and raised a giant fist. It tried to bring the giant fist down on the Swashbuckler, only for Wily to get a shock as the attack was held off. "Won't be so easy," Apollo said, "You're Energy Elements may give you a lot of power, but you've some sever miscalculations." Cinos jumped on top of the fist while the Swashbuckler was still holding it, then ran across the arm with his Metal Blade fully extended. With a quick strike, he knocked Gamma aside by targeting the Wily Machine. The big bot shook its head to recover, then tried to swat Cinos away, only to be blocked by the Zeo Ultrazord.

"You're still outnumbered Wily," Klavier said, "And I'm willing to bet your power source can't last forever." 'It will last longer than yours,' Wily said adamantly. Phoenix chuckled. "He still doesn't get it. Alright team, let's show the full force of our Moon Crystals. Magic Cannons, full charge!" The Swashbuckler lifted its left leg onto a nearby crate, and energy from the Red Lynx's cannon charged. "Fire all eight spells!," Phoenix said, "Lunar Crash!" An energy stream burst from just below the Swashbuckler's knee, striking Gamma right between the eyes and causing to go reeling back.

'What is this?!,' Wily said in shock, 'Where did all that power come from?!' "There's more where that came from," Miles said, "Time for a little double knuckle action." The Swashbuckler struck its left fist into its right palm, then rushed at Gamma at full speed, using the cape from its armor to deflect shots from Gamma's eyes. Once it was right next to Gamme, it lept into the air. "Let's give it a left!," Miles called out, and the Swashbuckler nailed Gamma right in the jaw with its Iron Ram. "And a right!," Phoenix responded, making the Swashbuckler blast Gamma in the temple with its Draco Cannon.

Klavier whistled. "That Megazord has options." "And combined with the Knight's Cores," Vera said, "There's no enemy we can't take down. Triumphant Fanfare!" Once again the Swashbuckler summoned the phantom trumpets, blasting Gamma with the explosive confetti. 'Blast it!,' Wily said, 'How could I have miscalculated so thoroughly?!' "Let's end this with an old favorite," Phoenix said, "Moonstone Cutlass!" The Swashbuckler tossed its staff to its left hand, while the Moonstone Cutlass formed in its right. "Dual strike finisher!," the team called out unison, and the Swashbuckler came down on Gamma's head with both weapons.

The assault caused the Wily Machine to fully separate from Gamma, and created massive explosions all over the giant mech. 'There's no choice but to retreat,' Wily said, 'Activating Retrieval System!' And with that, Wily was warped out of his machine along with the remaining six lieutenants. "Looks like this victory is ours," Phoenix said, "Let's get out of here and let the Eggman Fleet deal with the Control Tower." The Megazords and Cinos warped out of the tower, and the entire fleet opened fire on the tower, blasting it to rubble. "One less tower to deal with," Eggman said, "Now we need to take some time to shift through the information Cinos retrieved."

* * *

"Cinos, hey?," Sigma said. 'That was the name I overheard the Rangers use,' Wily said, 'I must admit it is surprising to see how human he appeared. And that Eggman had an answer to my Molecular Macrositor.' Dr. Doppler shook his head. "Now we have nine Rangers to deal with. Cinos may not share the same energy resources as the other Rangers, but such has always been the case with so-called 'Sixth Rangers'. Soon enough they will be going after yet another Control Tower. We need to find a way to distract them from it somehow."

Wily seemed to think for a while before saying. 'I may have an idea. Perhaps we can use the information the Rangers received against them.' "What did you have in mind?," Sigma asked. 'One of the pieces of information Cinos stole,' Wily explained, 'Was for a small pet project of mine called the Wily Tower. You see, I recently received word of a powerful Doomsday machine that I had been hoping to steal, refine, and make use of. I originally intended to do this in secret but...' "But now you think it would be more beneficial to allow the Rangers to realize your plans and lure them away from the Control Towers," General said.

'I already have all the specifications of the machine,' Wily said, 'Modifying it for my purposes won't take long. But I will still need units capable of holding off the Rangers until it is complete.' Sigma thought about who to send, then got a brainstorm. "Perhaps this is a good time to send in the Genesis Unit. We've been waiting for the chance to bring those three into the field, and this is the perfect opportunity. Just keep in mind that should this plan fail, the Rangers will immediately head for the nearest Control Tower once they are finished dealing with your machine."

'Don't worry about that,' Wily said, 'I already have something else in mind as a secondary measure. But before it can be accomplished, I need a favor.' "Very well," Sigma said, "What would you require?" A picture of one of the prisoner camps set up by the Robo Force appeared on the screen. It was a close-up image, and Sigma could make out what looked to be a father and daughter together. 'I need that young girl brought to headquarters. I believe I don't have to explain why.' Sigma grinned. "Indeed you don't Doctor. Indeed you don't."

To be continued...

**And a new Ranger joins the ranks, plus we have a set-up for the next two arcs in the story. Plenty more will be made of Cinos in future chapters. Read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Genesis Unit

**This is gonna be the first arc, and a short one at that, not to feature another Power Ranger team besides the Arcadia Rangers. It will also feature a new character from a brand new series, which means I need to modify my disclaimer. Speaking of which... Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Ace Attorney, Sonic the Hedgehog, Skies of Arcadia, Shovel Knight, Mega Man, or Shantae.**

Chapter 10: The Genesis Unit

Miles walked out of the training room in the massive Egg Fortress. While the Rangers had been able to use the weapons given to them by their Arcadian predecessors through instinct, they knew full well they were not yet masters and had to practice with their weapons in order to truly master them. That, and a little extra training in his preferred style of Horse Kung Fu never hurt, even though he was a master of the horse spirit. Miles soon spotted Cinos reading a copy of "Journey to the West". "I didn't realize you were so literary," Miles said, causing Cinos to look up from the book.

"Oh, yeah," Cinos replied, "Growing up, dad made sure I experienced as much of the world as possible. Plus every piece of culture I absorb improves my ability to live as a human." Miles raised an eyebrow at the though of a robot being able to grow up. Cinos must have noticed, because he chuckled. "When dad first constructed me I resembled a baby, and once a year he would slightly improve my exoframe and endoskeleton, so as to give me some semblance of growing up. He's always been devoted to making me as human as possible. Heck, I'm even anatomically correct."

At that moment, a call came in from the central command chamber of the fortress. All nine Rangers, as well as the three knights who had joined them, converged. "We have a situation to discuss," Orbot explained, "Wily is putting one of his long-term plans into action." "What's the issue?," Diego asked. Orbot brought up a vid screen. "Thanks to Cinos's work, we have information on a number of projects Wily is working on. One of them involves stealing some sort of Doomsday machine and using it to bring the resistance to heel. I'm afraid this situation requires immediate attention."

Phoenix thought for a moment. "How far off course would we have to go?" "That's the good news," Orbot said, "Our present course will take us right to where the machine is located. We can make a stop, end Wily's plans for the machine, and be back on course to the next Control Tower without missing a beat." He brought up a world map. "The machine is located in a small archipelago collectively known as Sequin Land. The machine should be in the center island, which appears to house some sort of grave site." "All right," Phoenix said, "Let's take the Skyboats down there."

"Be careful Rangers," Eggman said, "Wily likely expects you to be coming to stop him." The Rangers nodded, and got out their Moon Crystals, while Cinos pulled out an artificial Power Coin. "Lunar Morphers! Moons, give us strength!" "Chrome Morpher! Energize!"

"Sailing through the sea and skies! Blue Wave Ranger!"

"Uniting with the coming storm! Yellow Lightning Ranger!"

"Preserving the bounty of the land! Green Life Ranger!"  
"Never fearing the finality of death! Silver Void Ranger!"

"Burning with inner passion! Red Fire Ranger!"

"Planning with cool determination! Purple Ice Ranger!"

"Striking from within the dark! Black Shadow Ranger!"

"Bringing change to the world! Gold Chaos Ranger!"

"Bearing the symbol of progress! Chrome Metal Ranger!"

The Rangers all mounted their Skyboats and headed down to the islands. "Check it out," Vera said, "There's a bustling town, and tropical jungle, a dense forest, a desert island, an artic tundra, and... Some sort of black gunky blob." Cinos then picked something up on his helmet's scanners. "Looks like we have someone in trouble on the desert island." "Alright," Phoenix said, "I'll go with Cinos to check it out, the rest of you hit that grave site." "Roger that, Nick," Diego said, "Be careful." The two groups split off to check out the two different islands.

* * *

Deep inside a cavern connecting the islands, Wily's drones were hard at work. As he oversaw the remodeling of the machine he had taken, Bass approached him. "The Genesis Unit just arrived. And we have word that the Eggman Fleet is just overhead." "So soon?," Wily said, "They certainly responded quickly." "Turns out we made a miscalculation," Bass replied, "This site is on their flight path to the next Control Tower." Wily stroked his chin. "I should have considered that when I made this plan. I need time to get this machine retrofitted with my personal touch. Have the Genesis Unit track down the Rangers and distract them." Bass nodded, then headed out.

* * *

It didn't take Cinos and Phoenix long to see the source of the signal. Not far from a docked sailing vessel was a young woman, bound in steel rope. Cinos got out his Metal Claw and freed the woman. As she got up and stretched herself out, Cinos couldn't help but blush at the sight of her. Her tight pants showed off her supple legs, and her tube top didn't exactly leave much to the imagination. What Phoenix was more interested in was the fact that she was wearing a tricorn hat and had pale violet skin. The woman turned around to look at her rescuers and smirked.

"Well, well," she said, "Rescued by fellow pirates. Didn't think there were any more of us sailing these waters." "We aren't," Phoenix said, pointing up to the overhead Eggman Fleet, "We're more Air Pirates. My name is Phoenix Wright, and this is Cinos Robotnik." "Pleased to meet you," the woman replied, "My name is Risky Boots. Thanks for the save. To be honest, there was no way I was getting out of that situation on my own, and that crazy doctor and his crew took out all of my Tinkerbats." "Wily," Cinos muttered, "We came here because he had stolen a Doomsday machine to use himself."

Risky nodded. "Yeah, I know about that. After all, I'm the one who was having it built. But I had the project shut down." Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want to make a Doomsday device?" Risky sighed. "See, up until recently I always saw myself as the villainous cutthroat-type pirate. Then one day an old curse reared it's ugly head when my former boss, the Pirate Master, started stirring in his grave. Needing a way to break it, I remembered the one person who ever defeated me, a half-genie named Shantae. Since she's the guardian genie of the nearby town, she took it upon herself to stand up to me when I decided to try raiding the place."

"But did you really think simply asking for her help would work?," Cinos asked. Risky smirked. "To be honest, I considered it. I thought she might trust me. But then I realized that breaking the curse would take much more effort. Before I could break the curse, the Pirate Master had to be resurrected from his grave. So first I found the means to steal Shantae's magic, knowing even without it she would be formidable in a fight and be able to disperse it. Then once the newly formed dark magic started mutating the Tinkerbats, I managed to get Shantae to help me track down all the magic. All it took was some subtle reverse psychology, and the knowledge that these mutated Cacklebats were dangerous."

She crossed her arms. "I knew that once she got her hands on the dark magic, her pure-hearted nature would reverse the magic's polarity. Then I directed her to the source of the chains binding the Pirate Master to the afterlife. Once he was freed, it was a simple matter to push him to the point where he demanded the magic Shantae had collected. By that point the magic was useless to him, but Shantae could wield it no problem. Once she had the Pirate Master on the ropes, I had some newly made friends deal the final blow using a giant cannon." "And the curse was finally broken as a result?," Cinos asked. Risky nodded.

"But as I was working on the Doomsday machine, I realized something. Going back to evil schemes seemed contrary to my earlier declaration that I was now the master of my own destiny, since all I was doing was the same thing the Pirate Master would have done. And so I abandoned the project, and sailed around for a while wondering if I shouldn't find a new purpose. Then I happened upon a slave ship, something I despise, and, well... I think you can piece it together from there." Under their helmets, Phoenix and Cinos smiled. Just then, Cinos picked up something on his scanner. He quickly pushed Risky out of the way as several energy blasts hit their position.

"You're aim's as bad as ever S," came a snide voice. The trio looked to see three robot warriors. "You must be the Genesis Unit," Phoenix said. The monkey-like robot smirked. "You got it. I'm Buster Rod G. These are my partners, Mega Water S and Hyper Storm H." "This seems too easy," Mega Water S said, "Why are only two of the Rangers here?" Phoenix couldn't help but chuckle. "Because the other seven are right behind you." The Genesis Unit whirled around to see the other Rangers standing on a nearby dune. "We noticed you guys closing in on our buddies," Apollo said, "And decided to help out to take you down."

"Even after Phoenix gave the order for us to split up," Cinos said, "Then again, that's how a good team works. Knowing when to follow orders and when to follow your gut." All nine Rangers got their weapons out, and Risky couldn't help but raise and eyebrow. "A scythe? A boomerang? Whatever that floating orb is? I know pirates will use whatever they can for weapons, but this is taking it to a new level." Cinos chuckled. "Just watch and learn." He quickly blocked a blow from Mega Water S, then countered with a quick punch to the kappa-bot's midsection.

Apollo drove Hyper Storm H back with multiple blows from his Life Gauntlet, which was followed up by Vera striking with her Lightning Boomerang. After H stumbled back, he was then slashed hard by Simon's Chaos Blade. Phoenix and Iris joined Cinos against Mega Water S, with Phoenix slashing the kappa with his Wave Cutlass. S brought up a water shield, but Iris transformed her Void Sphere into a spear and thrust it as hard as she could through the shield, successfully piercing it and striking through Mega Water S. Cinos ran along the spear and delivering a quick strike with his Metal Claw.

Franziska struck Buster Rod G with her Shadow Scythe, twirling it around like a deadly dancer. G finally broke off from her only to get struck yet again by Miles using his Ice Rapier. G got his staff out and started striking with it, only to have it shot out of his hand by Diego's Fire Flintlocks. Diego followed up with a couple more shots, sending G sprawling. By the time the Genesis Unit recovered, their collars were already beeping. "Apollo," Phoenix said, "Time to finish this." The Rangers, save for Cinos, combined their weapons together, giving Apollo control of the team blaster.

"It's over!," Apollo declared, aiming right at the Genesis Unit, "Harpoon Cannon Blaster!" As the blast approached them, G managed to get out of the way in time. H and S weren't so lucky, and their collars activated. Since his collar was still beeping, G decided to high-tail it back to Wily. With the other two members locked away on board the Green Chameleon, the Rangers removed their helmets. When Risky got a good look at Cinos, she couldn't help but stare. "Well... That was certainly... Epic." Cinos realized Risky was staring at him and blushed. "Anyway... Odds are Buster Rod G will be heading back to Wily's hideout."

"Not to worry," Apollo said, "We managed to find the entrance before catching wind of the Genesis Unit. But knowing Wily, he's got a few of his war machines ready to take us on." "About that," Cinos said, "Dad's been studying the Swashbuckler for a while now, and gave a new option that should boost its power." The team got on their Skyboats. Risky then approached Cinos. "Mind if I tag along. I doubt I'll be able to contribute in this fight, but this is one confrontation that I don't want to miss." Cinos grinned and helped Risky onto his Skyboat, and the Rangers headed off to confront Wily again.

To be continued...

**Yeah, I'm setting a potential love interest for Cinos. I hope to make it as subtle as possible, but you know me and relationships. Read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Wily Tower

**You're probably wondering about that new Megazord option. Well, I will unveil it in this chapter. Also, since the names of the Wily Tower bosses I found on the Mega Man Knowledge Bass sound stupid, I'll be going by the names Roahmmythril gave them. Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Ace Attorney, Sonic the Hedgehog, Skies of Arcadia, Shovel Knight, Mega Man, or Shantae.**

Chapter 11: Wily Tower

"You're timing couldn't be better," Wily said as Buster Rod G came in, "I've just put on the finishing touches. My new Wily Mech has more than enough power to take on the Rangers." "Send me out there too," G said, "They captured my teammates. I need payback..." Wily nodded. "Don't worry, we'll soon see the end of this resistance." He turned to his workers. "Raise the Wily Tower, and activate Salamander and Mach Ball." The workers nodded and started pressing buttons. "Once we have taken out the Rangers," Wily said, "We'll set my new acquisition upon the world. None will contest Sigma's rule ever again!"

* * *

On their Skyboats, the Rangers saw the emergence of the Wily Tower. "Target dead ahead," Phoenix said, "Call it in team." "Flagship Zords, activate!" Cinos parked his Skyboat at the edge of island. He then turned to Risky. "This spot should give you the best view without putting you in danger." Risky took off Cinos's helmet and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "For luck. Go get 'em, Tiger." Cinos blushed again as he put his helmet back on. Racing to the edge of the tower, he called out, "Overcharger! Engage!" The brilliant blue beam fired from the Egg Carrier, increasing Cinos's size.

From inside the tower came a giant banging sound. After a bit, the doors to the loading docks burst open, and a giant humanoid mech, twice the height of a Megazord, stepped out. Around its legs coiled a bright red robotic serpent, and over its shoulder bounced a grey spikey ball with eyes. From it's shoulders jumped Buster Rod G. 'Feel now the power of the Robo Force!,' came Wily's voice, 'Activate Molecular Macrositor!' Twin beams shot from the eyes of the Wily Mech, hitting G and making him grow to Cinos's size before hitting the ground.

Cinos's chuckled. "We've got a little surprise for you Wily! Armor up!" The Flagship Zords as if they were going to form the Swashbuckler, but instead of forming around the Green Chameleon, they simply looked as if they were turning into a suit. Cinos lept into the air, landing so that his legs went inside the Silver Serpent and Red Lynx. The remaining combined Zords slipped over his arms like he was putting on a vest, with the Swashbuckler's hat being placed on his head. Finally, the Green Chameleon placed itself on Cinos's right shoulder. "Swashbuckler Chrome Megazord!," Cinos called out, "Equipment complete!"

"Wow," Risky said, impressed, "He looks like a heroic version of my old boss." "Big deal," G said, "You're nothing but an overgrown tin can!" Cinos chuckled as he wagged his finger. "Sorry, but that giant bot your boss is piloting is the tin can. I'm sure when Risky first built it, it was quite sophisticated. Now it just looks goofy." Risky found herself blushing and giggling at the same time. Cinos turned his head toward the Chameleon equipped on his shoulder. "Nick, you guys okay in there." "We're good Cinos," Phoenix replied, "Just tell us when you need artillery and we'll set those guns blazing."

Just then, the Mach Ball shot out at Cinos, who blocked it with his left hand. "Draco Cannon!," Cinos called out, and the Mach Ball was blasted back hard, smacking G in the face. The Salamander raced toward Cinos, spewing out flames. "Oh please," Cinos said, "You've got nothing on Diego. Torpedo Assault!" The torpedo bays on the Monoceros opened up and launched, blasting the Salamander with several shots. Cinos then used the Iron Ram to nail the Salamander right in the face, sending it sprawling. It got back up, then grabbed Mach Ball like a seal would and launched it at Cinos.

"Batter up!," Cinos said, "Go Moonstone Cutlass!" Cinos took aim and waited for the Mach Ball to get close, slicing it in half once it was right on top of him. G really started to get angry, even jumping up and down and screeching like the monkey he was modeled after. He lept at Cinos and tried to strike him with some quick punches. Cinos countered blow for blow, nailing G several times over with both the Iron Ram and Draco Cannon. The Salamander came in trying to interfere, only for Cinos to grab it and hold it up to the Chameleon's main energy cannon, which he also aimed at G.

"Take this for all it's got!," Cinos called out, "Prototype Cannon!" The Salamander was completely destroyed by the blast, while G was damaged to the point it exceeded the capture collar's limit, reducing him to transport size. "Not bad," Risky commented, "Cinos really knows what he's doing." She quickly checked her heart rate. "Hah! If Shantae ever got wind of this she'd tease me to no end." 'You're still somewhat short of victory!,' Wily yelled, 'In more ways than one!' "Anyone ever tell you size doesn't matter?," Cinos said, "Shovel Knight, Specter Knight, King Knight, we need some backup."

The three Knight's Cores descended and entered the Chameleon, permeating the entire Megazord, Cinos included, with energy and manifesting a combined version of all three knights' armors. "Chrome Knight Megazord!," Cinos called out, "Full Power!" Cinos manifested both Specter Knight's Scythe and Shovel Knight's shovel, then used them to block several missiles from the Wily Mech. He then lept into the air and aimed for the leg joints. "Time to cut you down to size!," Cinos said as he slashed. The joints proved vulnerable, and all Cinos had to do to finish the job was perform a sweep kick that brought the Wily Mech toppling to the ground.

Wily managed to get the mech upright, but without its legs it couldn't move and more on Cinos's size level. "Let's face it Wily," Cinos said, "You do a much better job of creating war machines yourself, than stealing and modifying others' creations. And now if you'll excuse me, I intend to drive you from these islands." The Chameleon, which had shifted to being placed on Cinos's back, detached and flew to his right hand. It then manifested a giant zweihander made of energy from the Chameleon's cannon. The Wily Mech tried to stop the oncoming attack with its spiked fists, but Cinos simply swatted them aside using King Knight's staff.

"This ends here!," Cinos said, swinging the energy blade around, "Swashbuckler Blade! Execute!" And with that, Cinos brought the blade down on the Wily Mech, causing it to start imploding. Wily quickly took off in the head module and fled, leaving the machine to explode into nothing. Later Cinos, having returned to normal size and demorphed, caught up with Risky. "Sorry about having to destroy your creation." Risky smirked. "Two things. One, that was not my creation. Wily had completely taken what I had been working on and completely perverted it. Two, I'm actually glad you destroyed it. Means I can finally put the past behind me."

Cinos grinned. "So, what are you gonna do now?" "Well," Risky said, "It might be hard to make a fresh start here in Sequin Land. There's at best two, maybe three people who'd be willing to believe I'm ready to turn over a new leaf. I think it might be better if I tried my luck elsewhere. And since right now, I can't think of any better solution than traveling with you for a while..." Cinos looked surprised. "Really?" Risky nodded. "Something about you just stirs up feelings inside me I never thought I'd experience. Feelings that would likely get me teased by a certain half-genie girl if she ever found out, but what the heck. I feel like I should let her know I'm okay." And with that, the pulled Cinos in for a quick kiss before taking a photo of it.

* * *

Shantae was reading the letter sent to her by Risky. Next to her was sitting her good friends Bolo, Sky, and Rottytops. Rottytops took a look at the picture. "Wow, this Cinos guy is pretty cute. I'm so jealous of Risky." "Gotta admit," Sky said, "If this guy could actually capture her interest, maybe she is changing for the better. Looks like you called it Shantae." Shantae smiled. "Way to go Risky. I've always believed you could find someone for yourself if you only opened up your heart more." She held up her palm and blew on it. "A special wish, just for you. May your new journey be filled with happiness."

* * *

Back on the Egg Carrier, Cinos couldn't help but smile. Not even the fact that he was a robot dissuaded Risky's feelings for him. If anything, she seemed even more fascinated. "Hey Cinos," Apollo said, "There's something we've been knocking around after takeoff. Remember how Risky said she actually knew a half-genie? Kinda made us wonder what sort of things we'd wish for. So, what about you? And if you say to be a real boy, you'll get my Life Gauntlet in your shoulder." Cinos raised and eyebrow as he smirked. "Come on Apollo. I'm so much like a human already I don't need to be real."

He closed his eyes. "Actually, the wish I had in mind may have already been granted. It was to find a real relationship." "Really?," Apollo said. Cinos nodded. "I've seen the sort of feelings you have with Vera. There's also Phoenix and Iris, and heck even Miles and Franziska seem to have something going together. I wanted to find someone who I could share that sort of relationship with. Now thanks to Risky, I can have that." Just then Risky whistled at him, and there was a certain look in her smiling face. "Now if you'll excuse me, Risky really wanted to see just what my body is capable of." And with that, he headed off with her.

* * *

Wily had his workers going over the head module from the Wily Mech with a fine toothed comb. "I believe I may have stumbled upon a more efficient method of escape," he said to Bass, "Should it be required. And trust me, by now I know it's more a question of when than if." "Shame the rest of it couldn't be salvaged," Bass said, "Sigma could have made good use of the weapons technology." "There wasn't much to salvage to begin with," Wily said, "I basically had to work from scratch. Ms. Boots had pretty much abandoned the project in its alpha phase."

Just then a call came in from HQ. 'I understand your Doomsday weapon was destroyed,' Sigma said, 'A shame, but after looking over then specs I realize you had little to work with. Perhaps defeat was inevitable.' "Not to mention," Wily said, "We wound up losing the Genesis Unit. And from what I've observed, the Rangers have even more options now that the new Chrome Metal Ranger has joined them. I already have a security alert at the Control Tower, ready for their arrival, and well as the nearest Ranger team. But it will take time to finish this little project I intend to add to the equation."

'Not to worry,' Sigma said, 'Do you remember the request you made? Our forces have just now completed it. The scientist you were speaking of has given in to our demands and is willing to work with us, for the sake of his daughter of course.' Wily grinned. "Excellent. I'll be heading for the Control Tower soon enough. Perhaps this time we can finally be rid of those Power Rangers." Sigma ended the communication. "What of the pirate woman?," Bass said, "If she could create a giant battle robot, what else could she make?" "I doubt she'll join us," Wily said, "Not after what we did to her. Besides, we don't necessarily need her creations. We can do just fine with what we have."

To be continued...

**Wily's gonna come to regret that in the near future, just saying. So yeah, now Risky is a permanent part of the cast. Hope you guys like this. Read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Turbo

**So, for the next team we'll be bringing in some former Rangers who were never even part of the Turbo team. Though I'm kinda concerned about one of them. Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Ace Attorney, Sonic the Hedgehog, Skies of Arcadia, Shovel Knight, Mega Man, or Shantae.**

Chapter 12: Turbo

The Arcadia Rangers were led to the central meeting tent by another knight from the Order of No Quarter, Plague Knight. "The call came in early this morning," Plague Knight explained, "From someone named Dr. Cossack. He claims to be an ally of the Robo Force, and is in charge of the fourth battalion." The only Turbo Ranger meeting with the Arcadia Rangers inside the tent was Blue Ranger Justin Stewart, who was just a kid when he was first inducted. "Glad you could make it," Justin said, "The rest of the team should be arriving soon." Sure enough, the next two to come in were Yellow Ranger Aisha Campbell, and Pink Ranger Karone.

Cinos raised an eyebrow. "I realize you two are veteran Rangers, but aren't the Turbo powers kinda new for you?" "Sure they are," Karone said, "But there aren't enough former Rangers to fill out the team. You already saw this with the Zeo team." "So who are the new Rangers for your team?," Apollo asked. That's when he someone call out, "Yo, whaddup A-Dog?" Apollo sighed as he turned around, revealing Wocky Kitaki, one hs former clients as a defense attorney, standing there in a Green Ranger suit. "Dang homedog," Wocky said, giving Apollo a friendly slap on the back, "Guess we're buddies in green, amiright?"

"Please tell me your new Red Ranger isn't a former client of mine," Apollo said with a groan. "Not at all," came another familiar voice. Apollo sighed in relief at seeing Hugh O'Connor as the Red Turbo Ranger. "Anyway, Cossack's message came in a few hours ago. And there was something strange in it, like he was subconsciously nervous the entire time." Eggman stroked his mustache. "There's something off about this whole scenario. Dr. Mikhail Cossack is venerated scientist in the field of engineering. More of a general researcher unlike myself, but like me he has always used his research for the betterment of mankind."

Apollo scanned the video, and at a certain point he started rubbing his wrist. "Yo dog," Wocky said, "I remember you doing that a few times during my trial. What's wrong with your wrist?" "Nothing really," Apollo said, "But I have this special ability, something of a family trait. See, when I see another person being nervous, it kinda makes me subconsciously nervous as well, and that's where my bracelet comes in. See, the bracelet is made of special material that can change in size in response to body heat, meaning that it will always fit the wearer. But when you get get nervous, you body has subconscious muscle spasms."

"I get it," Hugh said, "And because of those spasms, the bracelet briefly changes size, right?" Apollo nodded. "The change is so sharp and quick that it's easy to pick up. When it happens, I can tell that someone is getting nervous somehow. Then I just need to find that subconscious physical action. Up until now I thought I had to be face-to-face with someone for it to work. But it looks like it can also work with recordings and possibly even live feed." "Maybe your Ranger powers are increasing your natural ability," Risky suggested." "Actually," Phoenix said, "The Perception technique can be used without the bracelet if one knows when to focus. During a recording, it's possible to re-watch the entire thing to figure out when to focus."

"So what do you see?," Vera asked. Apollo took a few seconds, then pointed something out. "There. Right when Cossack speaks of working for the Robo Force, he's gripping that locket around his neck." "I've seen that locket before," Eggman said, "It holds a picture of him and his daughter, Kalinka." Risky raised an eyebrow. "His daughter...? Well now, you don't need Perception to read the writing on the wall here." "Wouldn't put it past Sigma and his goons to capture this broad just to get Cossack to cooperate," Wocky said, "But we're gonna have problems dealing with the fourth battalion."

Plague Knight brought up the file in question. "Brightman, Toadman, Drillman, Pharaohman, Ringman, Dustman, Diveman, and Skullman. They stand between us and the Control Tower. And each new battalion has greater firepower." "Not to worry," Risky said, "I came up with something interesting for the Arcadia team one the way here." She brought a large box and opened it, revealing nine steam-punk looking blunderbusses. "These are your new Blunderbuss Blasters. Since most Rangers have some sort of sidearm, I figured it was about time you guys had one to. And I know, the name isn't very imaginative, but as Eggman put it, better to have a complex machine with a simple name than the other way around."

Phoenix picked up his blaster, noting each of them was color-coded with the appropriate Ranger symbol on the side. "I tested these earlier using Egg Pawns," Risky said, "Gotta warn ya, they have some kick to them. But one shot from these puppies will obliterate a single Mettaur." "As for the matter of Kalinka," Eggman said, "I think we may have an alternate solution." He cast a subtle glance at Cinos and Risky, who both a simple smirk. "All right then," Phoenix said, "We'll head out and deal with the fourth battalion. Let's get this done Rangers!"

* * *

"So," Bass asked, "Where are you keeping the girl?" "Safe and sound in a holding cell," Wily said, "We need to keep her alive and in good health, or Cossack will turn on us in an instant." He looked out to see the Rangers confronting the fourth battalion. "Seems things are proceeding as planned." Bass narrowed his eyes. "Hold on. It may just be me, but the Arcadia Rangers seem to be one member short. Where's the Chrome Metal Ranger?" "Cinos?," Wily replied, and he scanned the screen. "Strange. It didn't seem like the other Arcadia Rangers showed him any distrust. But what of it? Our security will pick him up if he tries to infiltrate us again." Bass seemed unconvinced.

* * *

Out on the battlefield, both Ranger teams confronted the army of Mettaurs that stood between them and the lieutenants. Phoenix, Miles, and Apollo tried out their new Blunderbuss Blasters. There was some mild recoil, but the damage more than made up for it, taking out a whole squadron of Mettaurs before the auto-reload kicked in. "Nice," Apollo said, "Risky really knows her stuff." He continued to blast bot after bot, slugging those that got too close with his Life Gauntlet. "Don't let your guard down," Phoenix said, "Looks like our targets are getting ready to play."

He quickly used his Wave Cutlass to protect his eyes when Brightman came in unleashing his Flash Stopper. Phoenix used his blaster to take out Brightman's bulb so he couldn't use a second flash, forcing Brightman to rely on his own blaster. Phoenix jumped over the first few shots, then used his smaller cutlass to block a few more before striking with the larger cutlass. He followed it up with several more strikes, practically turning Brightman into a robotic pincushion. The two continued to trade blow after blow, before Phoenix called out, "Slipara!" Instantly Brightman seemed to fall asleep, leaving him open for a massive attack from Phoenix that caused the big bot to collapse.

Vera tossed her Lightning Boomerang at Toadman, who jumped out of the way. The two got into a brief hand-to-hand fight before Toadman got nailed on the boomerang's return trip. Recovering, he launched his Rain Flush attack. Thinking quickly, Vera tossed her boomerang at the projectile to stop it, nailing Toadman with a quick kick while the boomerang did its work. As Vera caught her boomerang, she asked Toadman, "Do you what happens to a toad when its struck by lightning?" Toadman seemed confused. Beneath her helmet, Vera smirked. "Same thing that happens to everything else. Electrulen!" The massive lightning spell caused Toadman to be blasted back.

Drillman fired several Drill Bombs at what he thought were several ice chunks created by Miles. In reality, Miles had cast a spell called Panika that completely confused the robot's sensors, which left him wide open to attack. Miles came in from various angles striking Drillman with his Ice Rapier. From Drillman's perspective, it looked like Miles was coming in from every direction at once. Drillman snapped out it after the assault and fired off a few more drill bombs. Miles dodged a few and stopped the last one at the very tip with his rapier. He then sent it right back at Drillman, blasting him back across the battlefield.

Iris transformed her Void Sphere into a shield to deflect Pharaohman's Pharaoh Shot. When Pharaohman tried charging his weapon to full power, Iris quickly turned her sphere into a buzzsaw and used to prevent him from focusing by striking him multiple times with it. Shaking his head, Pharaohman tried a more direct attack, bringing his fist in to smash Iris. She simply blocked the attack, pushed his arms away, then counterattacked with a quick iron palm to Pharaohman's chest. She then turned her Void Sphere into a staff and twirled it around to strike him multiple times. She finished her assault by calling out, "Eternum!" The spell struck Pharaohman hard, causing him to collapse.

Ringman fired out multiple Ring Boomerangs at Simon, who deftly dodged between them, striking down some with his Chaos Blade. When Ringman tried to cover the whole battlefield in rings, Simon simply called out, "Brackulen!" The spell knocked all the rings away and blasted Ringman back. Simon followed it up by calling out, "Drasnos!" Ringman noted that the spell didn't seem to damage him and continued to fire Ring Boomerangs, but felt himself getting more and more tired with each one. "What did you do to me...?," he asked wearily. "Made you suffer fatigue," Simon said, and he struck hard with his blade, causing Ringman to collapse.

Dustman fired off his Dust Crusher at Diego. Diego simply called out, "Incremus!" He then fired off his Fire Flintlocks, burning each Dust Crusher in mid-air, then kicking the flaming projectiles back at Dustman. Diego followed up with a few fierce punches and kicks to the big bot, who could barely block the blows. Diego then called out, "Pyrulen!" Instantly Dustman was ignited, the ammunition for his weapon causing him even more damage. Quickly, Dustman flushed his system to avoid any further pain. As Dustman was trying to recover, Diego tapped him on the shoulder. But when he turned around, Diego greeted him with a powerful headbutt, sending Dustman flying.

"Tenalren!," Franziska called out, the shadow spell simultaneously damaging Diveman and negating his Dive Missile's targeting system. She followed it up with a few quick slashes from her Shadow Scythe. Diveman stumbled before coming in with a right cross, only to have Franziska catch the limb between her arms. "Simple boxing won't hold up against a trained Kung Fu master, you fool," she said, before twisting Diveman's arm around, then grabbing her scythe to deliver another powerful strike. Diveman was sent reeling, but recovered and launched himself like a missile. Franziska ducked under the attack, causing Diveman to crash.

Skullman was sent reeling after a fierce blow from Apollo, which proved strong enough to penetrate his Skull Shield. "Don't look so surprised," Apollo said, "My element is Life, and you seem to be the ultimate symbol of death. The two forces cancel each other out." "Don't get cocky," Skullman said, and came in with a deadly kick. Apollo caught the limb, and aimed a punch right at Skullman's groin. The effect was immediate, and Skullman collapsed to the ground in pain. Just then, Apollo saw Wocky getting into some trouble with the Mettaurs. "I'll be back to finish you," he said to Skullman before heading off.

After blasting some of the Mettaurs with his Blunderbuss Blaster, Apollo helped Wocky to his feet. "Ain't feeling too good...," Wocky muttered. "You will in a second," Apollo said, "Sacrulen!" As the spell took hold, Wocky seemed to be in pain for a second, but it quickly subsided. Wocky seemed confused for a second, the rummaged through his uniform before pulling out a lead bullet. "Wait," Apollo said, realizing something, "Is that...?" "The same bullet that was threatening my life two years ago," Wocky said, "When my pop took us for those checkups, the doc doing 'em was able to find a way to keep this thing from moving."

"I should have realized," Apollo said, "Why else would your dad be willing to take a slower route of making money if your life weren't in any immediate danger from that? But how could a general surgeon stop that bullet when your family doctor couldn't?" Wocky smirked under his helmet. "Thing about mob doctors is, they became mob doctors because they sucked in the first place." He tossed the bullet aside. "Guess that's one less trouble in my life." Just then, the door to the Control Tower's loading dock opened. "And another one just came in to replace it," Apollo quipped.

To be continued...

**Yeah, I figured it would take at least a year for Wocky's condition, mentioned in Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, to be corrected. So I came up with a believable excuse for why that bullet wasn't threatening his life throughout that trial. Also, about Diego's headbutt. While I don't know if real martial artists do that, I have seen it in Mortal Kombat. Besides, I should point out Diego's animal spirit is the gazelle. Read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Cossack's Lament

**Most of this chapter will focus more on Cinos and Risky. Yeah, I think you may have guessed where they're heading. I really wanted to put more development on Cinos since he's basically an original character, even if his concept is based on Metal Sonic. Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Ace Attorney, Sonic the Hedgehog, Skies of Arcadia, Shovel Knight, Mega Man, or Shantae.**

Chapter 13: Cossack's Lament

Cinos and Risky had successfully infiltrated the Control Tower past the loading dock. Hacking her way into the security mainframe, Risky made an interesting discovery. "Seems this Control Tower's had a recent modification. A small holding cell right near Wily's main office." "Three guesses what he's keeping in there," Cinos said, "And the first two don't count." He briefly considered sneaking through the vents, then decided against it. "There's no way these guys are stupid enough to make the vents large enough to sneak through. What is this, a spy movie?" "We don't have to anyway," Risky noted, "This entire facility is like a beehive, and from this computer I can map out the least dangerous route for us to take."

* * *

Back outside, Cossack had shown up in a giant claw catcher machine. 'You will not got past to Dr. Wily,' he declared, 'I will guard this tower with my very life.' "If we can help it," Phoenix said, "He won't have to make good on that." From behind Cossack, a giant mechanical moth flew out. 'Go, Mothraya. Deal with these Rangers.' "Mind if we take first crack at this?," Hugh asked. "By all means," Phoenix said, "Right now, this is all about buying time." Hugh and he and he and his team called out, "Let's go! Turbo Megazord!" The Red Lightning, Mountain Blaster, Desert Thunder, Dune Star, and Wind Chaser arrived.

After a quick stunt show, the Turbo Megazord was formed and stood against Mothraya. The giant moth fired several beams from its eyes which the Megazord dodged, then followed up with a few punches to the glowing gem on Mothraya's thorax. "Rule number one of giant robot fighting," Justin said, "When in doubt, aim for whatever glows." Sure enough, the gem proved to be a weak spot, and Mothraya was blown back. It did a mid-air recovery, and fired its proboscis at the Turbo Megazord. However, the Megazord simply caught it and pulled Mothraya into range for another blow. "Care to try another round?," Hugh declared, "Or are we gonna keep up this dance."

* * *

"Why does it look like Cossack isn't even trying?," Bass said, "It's like he wants the Rangers to defeat him." "We never said he had to win," Wily asserted, "Only that he had to fight. Besides, this could provide us with excellent propaganda. Imagine how crushed the planet's population will be when they learn how their 'heroes' have killed a simple human." Bass shook his head. "Who's to say they will kill him? So far the Arcadia Rangers have been far more keen on capturing their foes." Wily smirked and pointed to the Cossack Catcher. "This little beauty is designed to explode when too much damage is taken. The Rangers have no idea, and will wind up killing him without even realizing they were duped."

Bass smirked. "Nice. Place the Rangers in an unwinnable scenario. Either they take out Cossack and suffer the ramifications, or refuse and he defeats them for the sake of his daughter. Though I'm still worried that we haven't seen Cinos anywhere in this exchange. With a variable like this running loose, we have no idea what the Rangers are planning." "If Cinos was doing anything inside the Control Tower, we'd now of it," Wily insisted, "I have the entire security system set up so that it will react to his superior technology and robotic design. After what happened last time, do you really think I'd take chances with him?"

* * *

Unbeknownst to Wily, Cinos was simply waiting at the entrance of a hallway for Risky to pass through it. When he heard the whirring of the security system shutting down, he ran through the hall to join her. "Looks like you were right," Risky said, "Wily's set up his security specifically to detect you and prevent you from getting too far in. Too bad for him, my technology, well-crafted as it is, is not advanced enough to snag his attention." "Not to mention," Cinos said, "The scanners are designed for robots, not humans." Risky raised her eyebrow. "Real humans," Cinos said, "I'm artificial." "As much as I'd like to debate this," Risky said, "We do have a hostage to rescue. Let's get going."

* * *

The Turbo Megazord had just finished taking down Mothraya. As the robotic moth exploded, a deep rumbling was heard. "I don't think that's anyone's stomach," Aisha said. The Megazord leapt out of the way as three rectangular boxes appeared and merged together. 'Square Machine,' Cossack said, 'Your turn.' "The weakness must be inside that thing," Wocky said, "But we're gonna need some stronger fire power." And with that, the Turbo Rangers summoned the Lightning Fire Tamer, Siren Blaster, Thunder Loader, Star Racer, and Wind Rescue to form the Rescue Megazord.

When the Square Machine separated and tried reforming again, the Rescue Megazord leapt inside the formation. Sure enough, the interior was hollow, and at the top was a glowing red laser turret. "Looks like the Doc is learning," Wocky said, "A weakness that also happens to be its primary weapon." "Doesn't make it any less vulnerable," Justin noted." The Megazord wall jumped off the side of the Square Machine and fired its weapons right at the laser turret, causing serious damage that forced the Square Machine to separate. The pieces of the Square Machine returned for a second try. "Keep trying," Hugh said, "Just makes it easier for us."

* * *

Inside the recovery chamber of the Control Tower, the fourth battalion lieutenants were watching the video feed. "Cossack's machines don't seem to be very effective against the Rangers," Pharaohman noted, "Is he even trying?" "Well if he doesn't succeed," Ringman said, "Wily's got plans for that sweet daughter of his. I just hope she doesn't figure out how to unlock that cell. It's brand new and doesn't really have many of the security features the rest of the tower has." "Quiet you morons," Brightman said, "You never know who might be listening." "What's to worry about?," Ringman said, "Wily's got this whole place locked down. There's no way Cinos will bust in to save the day."

Little did the group realize that Cinos and Risky were right outside, having taken advantage of the video feed to see how the battle is going. "Nice to see the other Rangers are drawing this out," Cinos said, "That cell should be just up ahead." Sure enough, the holding cell was in the very next room, where a young girl with blonde hair was sleeping. Risky gently tapped on the outer glass. Kalinka slowly woke up and looked at the duo. "Who are you two?," she asked. "We're your rescuers," Risky said as she opened the door, surprised at how easy it was, not even setting off an alarm, "My name is Risky Boots and this is Cinos Robotnik."

Kalinka took one look at Cinos and smiled widely. "Hey, you're a Power Ranger aren't you?" "That's right," Cinos said, "The Arcadia team's Chrome Metal Ranger. We figured out that Wily was holding you hostage to get your father's cooperation, and came here to get you out. By now, my friends should be getting ready. Let's get you out of here and let your dad know your all right." Kalinka looked puzzled as she stepped out of the cell. "How come no one's noticed you're here up until now?" "Let's not jinx it," Cinos said, "We're getting out of here ASAP." He took hold of Risky and Kalinka and activated his warp system.

* * *

The Rescue Megazord burst out of the Square Machine as it exploded. Then, from behind the Cossack Catcher, twin bipedal cannons marched out. 'Cockroach Twins,' Cossack called out, 'Now for your fight.' "Those aren't even real cockroaches," Apollo noted. "Good thing," Vera said, "I hate cockroaches." Just then Phoenix got a call in from Eggman. 'We have Kalinka on board the Egg Carrier. I'm contacting Cossack now. Finish those things off so we can deal with the real threat.' "You got it Eggman," Phoenix said, "All right you guys, Cinos has done his job, now it's our turn. Flagship Zords!"

From the Egg Fortress emerged the Blue Draco, Yellow Cygnus, Green Chameleon, Silver Serpent, Red Lynx, Purple Auriga, Black Monoceros, and Gold Delphinus. Flying in formation, they quickly formed the Swashbuckler Megazord. "We'll draw it out a little longer," Phoenix said, "Give Eggman time to talk to Cossack. Fire Magic Cannon!" The Swashbuckler started launching fire and ice balls at the two cannons, freezing one to the ground and blasting the other back into the tower. The first cannon got free and started firing, but the Swashbuckler retaliated using its torpedoes. "Keep the pressure on guys," Phoenix said, "More the better."

* * *

"We've suddenly lost contact with Cossack," Bass said, "What do you think could have happened?" "I see no signs of communication failure from the equipment," Wily said, "Perhaps he needs a reminder of what's at stake. Go and retrieve the girl." Bass nodded and headed for the holding cell, but was shocked to find it empty. "That's not good." He headed back to report this to Wily. "But how?," Wily said, confused, "We had everything set up to look for Cinos." Just then, Cossack contacted him. 'Dr. Wily, I'm afraid our arrangement is mooted, thanks to Cinos and Risky. Now that my daughter is safe, I have no reason to fight for you. Goodbye.' Then the communication went to static.

"He's not in the Cossack Catcher anymore, is he?," Wily asked. Bass shook his head, then said, "I had a feeling Risky would become an asset to the Rangers. Now what?" Wily looked at the screen as the Swashbuckler finished off the Cockroach Twins. "So much for our propaganda idea. But we may still be able to make one final use of Cossack machine. Get me remote access to the Cossack Catcher. I'll use it myself to deal with those Rangers." Bass nodded and started using the system. "We have it Wily. Should I prep any security bots just in case." "Not yet," Wily said, "Let's make sure this plan will succeed first." He started using the remote system.

* * *

The Rangers noticed the Cossack Catcher moving. "Eggman," Phoenix said, "Did you get in touch with Cossack." 'I did,' Eggman replied, 'And he's no longer inside the machine. My guess is that Wily's operating it remotely. Good thing too, since it was designed to self-destruct when too much damage was taken.' Miles couldn't help but shudder at the implications of that. "Well, if there's no one inside that thing, let's take it down," he said. The Swashbuckler opened up its central cannon and fired, stopping the Cossack Catcher from snatching them up off the ground. The Turbo Megazord and Rescue Megazord leapt into the air and used their sabers to deal significant damage to the catcher.

The Swashbuckler then formed its own Moonstone Cutlass and leapt into the air itself, its Prototype Cannon still holding the Cassock Catcher at bay. At the last second the cannon was shut down, just in time for the Swashbuckler to slash through the Cossack Catcher. All three Megazords landed, as the catcher began to self-destruct, showering the entire battlefield in scrap metal. "That's one less war machine to be used against humankind," Phoenix noted, "Now we get to the real matter at hand, taking out this Control Tower. Cinos, see if Plague Knight will be willing to join us." 'No problem Nick,' Cinos said, 'He should be willing to lend us his strength. And I'll be down there myself momentarily. Wily's gonna pay for this latest scheme.'

To be continued...

**I wonder if this may be my shortest chapter yet for this story. Oh well, the team takes on the Control Tower next time. Read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14: Escape Plan

**Time now to end the next arc in this series. Yeah, I know the early arcs are kinda short but really, they're meant to be. The overall idea of each arc is that each chapter within said arc corresponds to a segment from the Megaman game it is based on, such as the intro stage, Robot Master stages, and then sub fortress and whatnot. Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Ace Attorney, Sonic the Hedgehog, Skies of Arcadia, Shovel Knight, Mega Man, or Shantae.**

Chapter 14: Escape Plan

Wily banged the console in frustration. "I was hoping for something more powerful from Cossack," he muttered, "Was he planning on throwing the fight the whole time?! We need to make up for this loss, immediately. Bass, activate the Tako Trash, and summon as many Mettaurs as you can. I'll go and get my latest Wily Machine model." Bass raised an eyebrow. "Are you really planning on using that little prototype? It's untested." "So are many of my creations," Wily said, "But we're being pushed to the point where we don't have time to properly test them." Bass nodded. "You now, sooner or later I'll have to step in." "Soon enough Bass," Wily said, "But not just yet."

* * *

Outside the Control Tower, Plague Knight appeared on a nearby cliff. "You handled the situation with Cossack really well Rangers. I gladly donate my Knight's Core to the cause. Use it to reek havoc on the Robo Force." And with that, he merged his Knight's Core with the Swashbuckler, manifesting his armor and weapon, a small torch, for its use. Phoenix nodded. "Okay! Swashbuckler Plague Megazord! Ready for combat!" Cinos jumped down from the Egg Carrier. "Overcharger! Engage!" By the time Cinos reached the ground, he was already at Megazord size. "Let me get the door. Metal Claw!"

Using his claw, Cinos pried open the door to the loading dock. "Okay Wily," Phoenix said, "Whaddya have for us this time?" All across the room, hundreds of Mettaurs surrounded the group. 'Allow me to show you,' Wily said, 'Activate the Metall Daddy!' A small energy orb descended into the room, and the Mettaurs quickly swarmed it, merging together into a giant Mettaur. Right behind it walked in a bipedal mortar cannon, with Wily flying in on his newest machine, which looked like a stylized skull on a rocket engine. The lieutenants came in as well, ready for their part. 'Time to show you some real power! Fire the Molecular Macrositor!'

The beam shined upon the lieutenants, increasing their size. 'Attack my forces!,' Wily said, 'Show them what it means to defy Sigma!' Ringman went in first, going toe-to-toe with Cinos, who shot down his Ring Boomerangs with his own Blunderbuss Blaster. Cinos followed up with some quick slashes from his Metal Claw. Brightman tried to intervene, only to be stopped by the Turbo Megazord, who used its saber to strike Brightman and topple him. Meanwhile, the Rescue Megazord was dealing with the Metall Daddy, dealing blow after blow and knocking off Mettaurs with each hit landed.

* * *

"Amazing!," Kalinka said as she watched from the safety of the Egg Carrier's bridge, "Go go Power Rangers! You can do it!" Cossack couldn't help but smile at her daughter's enthusiasm. "To see my child smile once more. After the invasion, her smile seemed to fade. Now, thanks to Phoenix and his friends, it has returned." "And soon the whole world will be smiling again," Eggman said, "For with each Control Tower destroyed I am able to broadcast the Rangers' victories farther and farther. Victory in war is about more than Shock and Awe. Hearts and Minds are just as important, if not more so."

Cossack nodded. "I feel I must apologize for my brief loss of faith. And I must admit, I am glad you and your team were able to understand the reality of my situation." "Thank Apollo," Eggman said, "He's the real reason we picked up on it. You apparently have a habit of fingering that locket of your under certain circumstances." Cossack looked surprised at first, then smiled. He opened the locket, which contained a picture of him and Kalinka, as well as his late wife. "My beloved Irena always said this keepsake was important for our family. I just never realized how important."

* * *

The Swashbuckler tossed out several explosive potions and torpedoes, blasting Toadman and Skullman. It then aimed its Draco Cannon at Tako Trash and fired off several rounds. The Tako Trash returned fire, but the shots were deflected by the Turbo Megazord's saber. It then thrust the sword right into the Tako Trash's energy core, causing the machine to explode. "That's one war machine down," Hugh said, "What's next?" "Let's try focusing on the Metall Daddy," Phoenix said, "Cinos, time to merge." "You got it," Cinos said. The Flagships Zords separated and reformed around Cinos as the Knight's Cores merged with him. "Chrome Knight Megazord!"

The Metall Daddy was unfazed, but simply rushed at Cinos and the Turbo team's Megazords. "Let's give 'em a triple strike," Cinos said, bringing out the Green Chameleon's sword mode. The three Megazords charged at the Metall Daddy, slashing through it one after another. The various Mettaurs making up the giant fell away as the central energy sphere dissipated, a small explosion indicating the source of the energy was destroyed. Dustman charged in to try and take advantage of the recovery, only for Cinos to disengage from the Swashbuckler and block Dustman's attack. "What?," he asked, "Did you think it took time for me to separate from the rest of the Megazord?"

He pushed off Dustman and counter-attacked with a few quick slashes. He then jumped out of the way as the Wily Machine fired at him. "Never a dull moment in the life of a Power Ranger," he muttered to himself. The Swashbuckler, still equipped with Plague Knight's core, jumped over Cinos and tossed some explosive at the Wily Machine. As it helped Cinos to his feet, Phoenix quipped, "You can never find an appropriate one-line these days, can you?" 'Why do I suspect you're not taking this seriously?,' Wily asked. "Oh we are," Cinos said, "But who says you can't joke on the job. Keeps us from cracking under the pressure. Laughter is the best medicine after all."

He readied his Metal Claw. "I think it's time we tried recapturing some of those criminals. Follow my lead." "You got it," Phoenix said. Cinos raced through the loading dock with his Metal Claw at full power, striking each lieutenant one after another. During the exchange, Ringman's collar started beeping. This proved bad news as the Swashbuckler followed suit, striking with its Moonstone Cutlass, activating Ringman's collar and shrinking him down to size. "One more for the collection," Apollo quipped, "We keep this up and we'll have the whole set."

* * *

"And that's one more off the dossier," Eggman noted. "So," Cossack said, "The Robo Force is a bunch of escaped criminals." "Most of them," Eggman said, "The central commanding force led by Sigma took over a prison ship and freed the others, who now make up the bulk of the Robo Force. Part of our mission in freeing planet Earth is capturing as many of these criminals as we can. Should our resistance movement succeed before all of them are recaptured, our next step is cleaning up the mess by recapturing whoever's left." Cossack nodded. "That may take time, but you seem patient enough for it."

* * *

"Down to just you Wily," Phoenix said, "Care to surrender?" 'I am not beaten yet,' Wily said, and his machine started firing again. The three Megazords and Cinos dodged aside, and the Swashbuckler retaliated by slamming its Iron Ram into the front of the machine, sending it right into a nearby wall. This was quickly followed up by the Rescue Megazord slashing through the engine with its saber, causing the machine to start sparking. Immediately, the skull on the front of the machine came loose, and a small capsule emerged from the Wily Machine.

'As I said,' Wily declared, 'I am not beaten yet. Thanks to the destruction of the Wily Mech, I have learned a few new things. Allow me to introduce my model one Wily Capsule.' The capsule fired off a few energy spheres randomly, but they were easily deflected. "Don't tell us you intend to fight us in that little saucer," Wocky said, "Something like is just whack man. You'd be overmatched." 'I'm well aware,' Wily replied, 'This is more an improved escape system. Observe.' A beam shot out at the remaining lieutenants, causing them to disappear.

'You may have taken this Control Tower,' Wily said, 'But I have not yet lost. This war has only just begun. We will meet again.' And with that, he flew off. "Guess we'll have to deal with him next time," Apollo said, "But for now, we have a tower to topple." The Megazords and Cinos warped out of the tower, and the Eggman Fleet fired upon it, completely destroying it. "With each tower we destroy," Plague Knight said as he watched, "More of the planet is freed. Yet I suspect these towers hold a secondary purpose. Well, whatever it is, I doubt it is a problem the Rangers cannot solve."

* * *

Cossack and Kalinka were left in the care of the Turbo Rangers and their refugee camp, but not before the Arcadia Rangers each gave Kalinka their autograph. "Gotta admit," Phoenix said, "I almost feel like a celebrity. We really made Kalinka's day, being the heroes out there." "That perception technique came in handy," Risky noted, "Gotta say Apollo, if not for you this could have turned out far more tragic. Where'd you get that bracelet anyway?" "From my mother," Apollo said, "Before she left to rejoin her family's circus. Shortly after that, an act gone wrong robbed her of her sight. I didn't see her again for seven years, and didn't even recognize her when I saw her again."

"Nor did she recognize Apollo," Phoenix said, "Since the incident had also given her amnesia. Once she got a surgical procedure that restored her sight, it also restored her memory. It shortly after that I told Apollo about who she was, and the fact that he and my adopted daughter were actually half-siblings." "That reminds me," Iris said, "I hope Trucy's okay." "She's fine," Eggman said, "Since each of you have a rather large circle of friends, I did a search for them among the various refugee camps. But those camps are not invisible to the Robo Force's eyes. We need to build a bigger camp for them. Luckily, I've been working on that." He showed the schematics.

* * *

"Working with Cossack proved to be a bust," Bass said as Wily gave his report to Sigma, "We weren't counting on the Rangers finding a new ally, much less one who isn't even a Ranger." "I personally feel foolish for brushing that pirate woman off as a one-time encounter," Wily said, "I should have realized she'd see fit to join the Rangers. I don't know her exact reasons, but one way or another she seems to have begun providing them with weapons even the previous Arcadia Rangers didn't have. This makes them even more dangerous to us."

'An unfortunate development,' Sigma said, 'But an inevitable one. Our rule over this planet is a forced one, so it stands to reason that many would not accept it. Right now we need to redouble our forces in the remaining Control Towers. Also, I am sending another commander to lead your fifth battalion.' "That would be appreciated," Wily said, "May I ask who you are sending?" 'I've decided to give Darkman a little exercise,' Sigma replied, 'And am tasking you with creating a whole team of drone units for him to command.' Wily rubbed his chin. "That won't take long. Have him meet us at the next Control tower. I'll get to work on those drone immediately."

To be continued...

**Getting each chapter to two-thousand words apiece is no easy task, but I manage. This does mean dragging out some chapter with various scene cuts and still making, but so it goes. Anyway, next chapter is a whole new arc. Read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15: In Space

**We're up to a new arc, and to be honest, I'm glad we're done with the continuing series that has been going on up until now. See, up until a certain point I intend to make each previous Ranger team (I was planning on Dino Charge until recently) cameo in an arc. Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Ace Attorney, Sonic the Hedgehog, Skies of Arcadia, Shovel Knight, Mega Man, or Shantae.**

Chapter 15: In Space

Risky was putting the finishing touches on her latest project. "What are these supposed to be?," Franziska said as she picked up one of the spherical devices. "Privateer Units," Risky replied, "Basically animal companions. The biggest challenge was finding a way to keep them in an easy to store container." She looked and saw Franziska had picked up the black one. "Since that one's yours, why not try it out? Just toss it on the ground." Franziska did so, causing the sphere to unfold into a wolf-like robot. "Phoenix told me what each of your animal spirits are," Risky explained, "His is the falcon, Vera the archaeopteryx, Apollo the gorilla, Iris the tanuki, Diego the gazelle, Miles the horse, you the wolf, and Simon the dragon."

"That's right," Franziska said, "So you customized these for each of us?" Risky nodded. "That makes them more personalized than the Blunderbuss Blasters. After all, the only thing making them unique is the color-coding. They still work the same way across the board. But each of these units has strengths and weaknesses tied to your own fighting styles. Best part, they're autonomous, requiring no user input. They'll fight whoever you're fighting. I was finishing up on the one for Cinos, but it's been kinda difficult since his fighting style is a more basic Kung Fu. I finally found one that I think would fit pretty well."

"Well, you should have time to finish it," Franziska said, "We've already contacted the next Ranger team on route to our destination. And we know who'll be fighting in the fifth battalion." Risky turned to Franziska, then raised an eyebrow. "What's with the pink lipstick?" Franziska touched her lips, then said, "Just a brand I found while we were traveling. For some reason I thought it might suit me." Risky giggled. "Well, you were right about that. All you need is a white coat instead of a black one, plus a purple tricorn hat, and you'll look like an older version of this one pirate girl I used to know."

* * *

Meanwhile, Wily doing his own finishing touches. "I see you've finished the drones," came Darkman's as he entered, "They're impressive to look at, but I worry they may not be effective against the Rangers. Especially since they also seem to be improving their technology." "I'll admit they were a tad rushed," Wily said, "But they are meant to work as a unit alongside you. Besides, we still have Gravityman, Waveman, Stoneman, Gyroman, Starman, Chargeman, Napalmman, and Crystalman fighting with us. The Rangers should be approaching any minute now. Have the battalion ready." Darkman nodded and exited.

* * *

The Arcadia Rangers soon met up with the Space Rangers on the outskirts of the Control Tower's range. There was Red Ranger Andros, Black Ranger Carlos Vallerte, Blue Ranger Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson, Yellow Ranger Ashley Hammond, Pink Ranger Cassie Chan, and Silver Ranger Zhane. With them the next member of the Order of No Quarter, Treasure Knight. "From what we have observed," Treasure Knight said, "The fifth battalion has a commander leading it, the nefarious criminal Darkman. Sigma is showing signs of desperation early. I suspect he may have wanted to retaliate against Arcadia quickly."

Zhane then spotted something. "Take a look. They're letting the battalion out now." The eight lieutenants, ringed by numerous Mettaurs, started walking out, Darkman right behind them. "Okay Eggman," Phoenix said, "Time to send in the Egg Pawns." 'Copy that,' Eggman said, and several platoons of Egg Pawns descended, catching the battalion off guard as the two forces clashed. Both teams of Rangers came in next, firing their sidearms as they approached the lieutenants. "Let's try out Risky's new toys," Cinos said, and he activated his Privateer Unit. The sphere unfolded into a small single-headed hydra. "Not bad," Cinos said.

The hydra lashed its tail out at several of the Mettaurs, smashing them to pieces. Cinos followed up by blasting them with his Blunderbuss Blaster. Treasure Knight followed in behind him, using his chained anchor to smash several Mettaurs at once. Several Mettaurs got in close, but didn't last long as Cinos used his Metal Claw to slash them apart. He was soon joined by several Egg Pawns who made short work of the remaining Mettaurs. The hydra folded itself back into a sphere, which jumped into Cinos's hand. "Risky really knows her tech," Cinos noted.

Meanwhile, Gravityman leapt into the air using his Gravity Hold, then tried to come down on Phoenix. Phoenix got out his own Privateer Unit, and threw it after Gravityman to intercept him. The flacon unfolded and struck at Gravityman with its claws, sending him crashing to the ground. "You of all people should know," Phoenix noted, "What goes up must come down." Gravityman responded by manipulating both of their gravitational pulls to send them in the air, hoping to disorient Phoenix. Phoenix surprised the lieutenant, however, by taking the change in gravity in stride and actually flying right at him, striking Gravityman several times with his Wave Cutlass. That caused both combatants to drop, but Phoenix landed safely while Gravityman just crashed again.

Vera dodged several harpoons from Waveman, deflecting some with her boomerang. She then tossed out her own Privateer Unit, which unfolded into an archaeopteryx. The ancient bird flew over to Waveman and harassed him by using its claws to scratch at his face, giving Vera an opening to launch a lightning spell. The spell proved very effective against Waveman, who tried to counter using his Water Wave. Vera jumped over the wave itself, then landed with her boomerang in the water, sending more sparks to shock Waveman, causing him to collapse. "Simple scientific fact," Vera noted, "Water is an excellent conductor of electricity."

Apollo had activated his own Privateer Unit, a gorilla, and was using to bash Stoneman. The big brute responded with his Power Stone, but Apollo's life gauntlet was enough to deflect the attack. "Looks like my strength is a match for your defense," Apollo said, "And vice versa. Maybe you should quite while you're ahead." Stoneman growled, then leapt at Apollo with surprising agility. He dodged out of the way, and Stoneman broke apart when he landed. He tried to reassemble himself, only to have the robo gorilla make off with a few pieces. Stoneman was able to reassemble an arm, and use his Power Stone to retrieve his pieces. However, no sooner did his reassemble than Apollo slammed him in the head, knocking him down.

Gyroman was flying overhead of Miles, using his Gyro Attack to try and harass him. Miles remained calm as he dodged each attack. "Better be careful," Miles said as he pointed his Ice Rapier at the sky, "There's a winter advisory in the region." And with that, he cast an ice spell that froze Gyroman's propellor. "Aw crud," Gyroman groaned, "Not ice..." Gyroman was quickly sent plummeting to the ground. Miles unfolded his own Privateer Unit, a mechanical horse, which quickly galloped to where Gyroman was falling, turned around, and bucked hard, sending Gyroman hurtling across the battlefield. Miles ran at full speed to follow, and delivered several quick strikes to finish the job.

Starman fired off his Star Crash at Iris, who quickly phased through it using her Void Sphere's energy. She then counterattacked by turning the sphere into a buzzsaw and throwing it, slicing through a second Star Crash and dealing damage. Starman aimed his blaster at Iris, but she intercepted it by unfolding her Privateer Unit, a tanuki. The little raccoon-dog grabbed the energy blast and flung it back, much to Starman's surprise. He was blasted by his own attack, and Iris quickly followed by turning her Void Sphere into multiple throwing stars, just to add a little insult to injury. "Even starlight can get caught in the void," Iris noted.

Chargeman fired off several coal shots at Diego, who fired his Fire Flintlocks at the coal pieces and then kicked them back Chargeman. He then unfolded his Privateer Unit, a gazelle, which gave a charge of its own to barrel into Chargeman. The locomotive got back up and rushed at Diego using his Charge Kick. Diego simply leapt over the attack, turned around in midair, and blasted his Fire Flintlocks at full auto. Chargeman soon found something wrong with his systems. "Damn, why am I overheating?" "That's what you get," Diego snarked, "When you go up against a warrior proficient in fire. Next time take stock of your opponent." And with that, Diego cast a fire spell that caused Chargeman to be blasted back.

Napalmman was having trouble of his own. Despite his advanced targeting systems, he just couldn't seem to hit Simon. The few missiles and Napalm Bombs that did reach him got sliced in half by Simon's Chaos Blade. "Word of advice," Simon said, "Never try to target a man who is a master of Chaos." He charged at Napalmman, unfolding his Privateer Unit, a fearsome dragon. The dragon grabbed one of Napalmman's arms, holding him down for Simon to strike at. After several slashes, Simon finished the job with a powerful chaos spell, causing Napalmman to collapse.

Franziska used her Shadow Scythe to slice through several of Crystalman's Crystal Eyes. "How is this possible?," Crystalman asked, clearly surprised, "My Crystal Eye can refract energy." "Not from shadows," Franziska said, "Even energy has its light and dark points." She then unfolded her Privateer Unit, a wolf. "Time to see just how useful you are." The wolf responded by leaping at Crystalman and striking him with its claws before biting him in the arm. "Good wolf!," Franziska said, then she cast a shadow spell to blast Crystalman further. "That's some real quality work. Glad we took her on."

* * *

"Sweet," Risky said, "The Privateer Units are a complete success. I should have gotten into the hero business a long time ago." "Hindsight is always twenty-twenty," Eggman noted, "But no matter, it seems this first confrontation is over. We only have Darkman and his cohorts to deal with." He took a look at the drones Wily had made. "So, Wily tried making copies of one his commanders. A unique idea, but from what I can observe, they each have individual weaknesses that can be exploited. Plus, even though they are meant to work as a single unit, a drone's autonomy is limited. Darkman may soon find himself overmatched by a greater margin than he anticipates."

* * *

Back at Robo Force headquarters, Dr. Doppler was having similar concerns. "Why rely on autonomous drones. Lacking our free will, their effectiveness is limited. If they cannot sync well, their usefulness in combat starts to deteriorate." "What do you mean?," Gate asked, "You saw how useful those robotic animals the Rangers are using were." "That's different," Doppler countered, "They provide a range of abilities the Rangers don't have, thus the sync ratio is always high. But Wily's Darkman drones are far too similar to the original. Plus, they have similar weapons. Essentially, each is nothing but a fraction of the original."

"The drone units were Darkman's idea," Sigma said, "He's the one who gave the specifics. His reasoning was that if Doc Robot could not defeat the Rangers alone, neither could he." "I'll admit the reasoning is sound," Doppler said, "But it's a dangerous gamble. I fear the Rangers will easily walk through those drones, especially with their new robotic units. Where did they get those new toys anyway? They don't look like Eggman's work." "Perhaps they have a new weapons-maker," Gate suggested, "That's the best explanation I can think of. In any event, we'll see just how right your fears are in a moment."

To be continued...

**Darkman will fighting next, and once again I'll have a serious challenge ahead of me. Read and review.**


	16. Chapter 16: Darkman

**This may be my biggest challenge yet, since I have four individual enemies to write about. Jeez, maybe I should try to dial back my expectations. But, I'm trying to see if I can set an all time high for story length. So, here I go. Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Ace Attorney, Sonic the Hedgehog, Skies of Arcadia, Shovel Knight, Mega Man, or Shantae.**

Chapter 16: Darkman

"Even with the three Darkmen drones you created," Bass said to Wily, "He is still outnumbered. If this fails, he may have to retreat. We can't afford to lose a second commander." "If that is how it goes," Wily said, "So be it. But these drones took many resources to create. I'd be remiss if we didn't at least give them a try in battle. We can always salvage them to refund some of the resources should they be destroyed." Bass sighed. "Maybe, but I really wish I could get in there myself. We wait too long and the Power Rangers will get too strong even for me." "If you're that worried," Wily replied, "Why not continue your training matches against Vile? That should improve your skills."

* * *

Darkman looked at the eight lieutenants lying sprawled out across the battlefield. "I'll give you Rangers this much... You're definitely tactical geniuses. Luckily, I've taken that into account. I asked Sigma for a little favor, which Wily carried out." He snapped his fingers, and four more Darkmen, with variations among the four of them. "These drones were custom made to my specifications. Individually they may seem weak, but taken together our abilities our unstoppable! You may wish to surrender now! Your measly weapons cannot possibly..." He then noticed that the Rangers had effectively split the drones' focus. "Oh, crap..."

The first drone was on tank treads, and fired off massive shots from its cannon. Iris and Vera dodged around these shots and their Privateer Units used their individual energy beams to counterattack. Vera then tossed her Lightning Boomerang to strike the drone again, while Iris went for a more direct attack by turning her Void Sphere into a saber and slashing at the drone. The drone quickly backed up and fired off several more volleys, which the girls dodged. "It's got firepower," Vera noted, "But not a lot of mobility. Not only do our attacks hit harder, but we're far more mobile." "Then we've got this bad boy on the run," Iris said.

"Don't hog all the fun," Zhane said as he came in on his Silver Cycle. The drone fired at him, but wasn't able to quite hit him. Zhane then leaped off the cycle and used his Super Silverizer to strike at the drone. "Room for one more Silver Ranger?," he asked. The girls nodded to each other and leapt over Zhane, using his shoulders as willing springboards. They fired off their Blunderbuss Blaster while Zhane used his Super Silverizer in blaster mode. The three blasters caused the drone to be blasted back, and Vera even scored an additional hit coming down with her boomerang as she landed.

The second drone didn't do much more than walk around trying to hit Franziska and Miles with its energy shield, which seemed to fluctuate in size. "If this is most it can do," Miles said, "Then a few well-timed attacks should suffice." The two of them moved in as the shield was small enough to allow for attacks on the drone. With how fast their weapons were, it was easy enough to get in several decent hits. Miles also managed to blast the drone back with his sidearm, while Franziska's Privateer Unit delivered a nice attack of its own using its breath weapon.

The drone backed up, but soon found itself surrounded as Cassie and Ashley joined in. Cassie fired off a shot from her Satellite Stunner, and Ashley from her Star Slinger. Miles and Franziska simply fired off their Blunderbuss Blasters. As the drone stumbled, Cassie noted, "It's not very effective when it comes to ranged combat." "Don't rest on your laurels yet," Franziska said, "Its shield is still impenetrable. If not for the fluctuations this fight would be impossible." The drone charged them again, but Franziska and Miles delivered two good slashes from their weapons during one fluctuations, while Cassie and Ashley got off two good shots during a second, causing the drone to collapse.

The third had a large bazooka that fired off energy orbs. The orbs had no apparent effect on Diego or Simon, but Cinos found himself temporarily frozen in place. "So," Cinos said once he recovered, "Those orbs can freeze technology, but not organic tissue. Good to know." "What was the reasoning behind this one?," Simon wondered aloud, "Even if our weapons get frozen, we still have our fighting skills to fall back on. And the effect is only temporary." To demonstrate, he did a sweep kick on the drone, then aimed his sidearm at the drone's head and fired. Cinos came in with his Metal Claw to smash the drone from above, while Diego fired from the other side using his sidearm and Fire Flintlock.

The drone got back up, only to get knocked down again by Carlos's Lunar Lance. "Mind if we join the party?," T.J. said as he came in. "The more the merrier," Cinos said. The five Rangers readied their weapons as the drone got back up. One by one, Cinos, T.J., Carlos, and Simon used their Metal Claw, Astro Axe, Lunar Lance, and Chaos Blade respectively to slash the drone, with Diego finishing the job with his Fire Flintlocks. The drone collapsed from the multiple attacks. "Not bad," Cinos said, "These drones may have looked impressive, but their performance was lackluster at best."

"Did you really think we'd let your little group stay together?," Phoenix asked Darkman. Phoenix, Apollo, Andros, and Treasure Knight were staring down the commander. "Curse you, Power Rangers!," Darkman yelled, "My plan was flawless! How could you have seen through my strategy?!" Phoenix readied his Wave Cutlass. "You're kinda predictable. And a little hammy..." He then rushed over and delivered a few well-placed slashes. Apollo followed up with a fierce blow from his Life Gauntlet. "Hate to make a pun at this point," Apollo said, "But you really gotta hand to me for that last attack."

Darkman growled, then aimed his blaster at Apollo. However, he quickly found himself getting sucked into as whirlwind created by a fake treasure box created by Treasure Knight. "What is this?!," Darkman called out. "I'd think it was obvious!," Andros called out as he leapt and struck Darkman with his Spiral Saber. Phoenix and Apollo then used their sidearms to blast Darkman, knocking him out of the whirlwind. Treasure Knight followed up by swinging his anchor around, then throwing it at Darkman. The anchor struck dead-on, sending Darkman sprawling.

* * *

At the Robo Force headquarters, the various commanders were staring dumbstruck, not at the fact that Darkman was losing, but at his personality. "This was one of Wily's creations, yes?," Red asked. Sigma sighed. "That's the price of free will. Sometimes you get personalities that are rather... Out there." "And my fears regarding the drones are proving to be correct," Dr. Doppler said, shaking his head, "Darkman really should have put more thought into his designs when he asked for these. Our left the designing up to Wily. Outlandish as some of his creations can be, at least they can go toe-to-toe with the Rangers. These... These are useless."

Gate couldn't help but chuckle. "Maybe if Darkman's plan had been successful. But the Blue Ranger is right, that plan was predictable. Even with a minimal amount of combat knowledge a person could have seen through him. And Darkman didn't exactly help matters by blabbering about the skill of his unit as a whole." "Luckily we never put all our eggs in one basket," Red said, "I believe that's the phrase humans would use in this case. Wily's probably already selecting his security robots to use in the inevitable event Darkman fails. In the meantime, why don't I prep the Retrieval System?" Sigma nodded.

* * *

"Well," Eggman said, chuckling with delight, "Looks like Darkman's plan went FUBAR rather quickly. Synchronizing drones to do the same task is one thing, but having them all take different tasks?" "It seems Darkman is having trouble getting his units to stay in formation," Orbot noted. "Yeah," Cubot chimed in, "And the Rangers aren't making it any easier for him." "Seems Darkman took the free will he and his Robo Force buddies possess," Risky said, "At this rate the Rangers will-" She got cut off by a sudden pain in her stomach. "Excuse me, Doc. I need to find a restroom." "There should be one just outside the bridge," Eggman said, and Risky was off.

* * *

"Grah!," Darkman yelled out in frustration, "My master plan is foiled so easily?! Can't you drones line up correctly?! Get in line right now!" And with that, the drones easily lined up in single file. "You're kidding...," Darkman said in surprise, "They can only respond to verbal commands?" He contacted Wily. "I thought these were going to be autonomous!" 'You never specified that you wished them to be. Sorry for the mess-up, but remember you did say that I must follow your specifications to the letter, with no room for my own input. They can respond to threats or verbal commands, but that's it.' The Rangers, overhearing this, couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"You really painted yourself into a corner with that," Phoenix said, "Maybe if you had been a little bit more flexible, your units would stand a chance." Darkman growled. "Drones! Form up around me!" The three units surrounded him. "Aim for the enemy!" They all pointed their weapons at the Rangers. But before Darkman could issue the order to attack, several explosion were heard, causing te drones to panic and fire wildly into the air. "Even when he gets his act together," came Plague Knight's voice, "His forces are easy to confuse and disorient. Perhaps this is the best time to finish them, while they are in a tight group."

Phoenix and Andros nodded. The Space Rangers formed their Quadro Blaster while Andros put his Spiral Saber into Booster Mode. Meanwhile, the Arcadia Rangers formed their Harpoon Cannon Blaster, boosting its power by having Cinos's Metal Claw go over Apollo's Life Gauntlet. Apollo, Carlos, and Andros all took aim, each at a drone. At the same time they fired, hitting the drones square on and destroying them. Darkman was blasted back by the combined assault, but just barely managed to pick himself up. Before he could try attacking again, however, the Retrieval System kicked in. "Guess his bosses still need him," Andros said.

* * *

"Why did you evacuate me?!," Darkman said, "I was not yet defeated." "Not yet," Sigma said, "But a few more seconds and you would have been." He pointed to Darkman's capture collar, which was beeping loudly. "You are too valuable to us to allow you to be captured yet," Sigma explained, "For now you will taken to Wily's secure laboratory, where you will be augmented using the Venjix virus. Hopefully the enhancements will mellow you out and allow you to think more clearly. What you did out there was truly embarrassing, and I'm not surprised the Rangers got the better of you. Now Wily has to clean up your mess, and I'm sure he's not happy."

Darkman took a second to calm himself. "As you command, Sigma." And with that, he exited. "He took that better than I thought," Red said, "Now we just have to hope Wily has some good machines lined up against the Rangers. His track record isn't the best, but then again he hasn't shown everything he has up his sleeve." Sigma nodded. "Though if the Rangers keep up their winning streak, we may be depleted of resources before we can even begin our real operations." Just then, Vile stepped in. "Sir, we've picked up an anomaly in the outer atmosphere. You're gonna want to this in person." Sigma frowned, not liking where this was going.

To be continued...

**Just a little set-up for the next arc in the series. Speaking of, this arc will end in the next chapter. Read and review.**


	17. Chapter 17: Advantage Resistance

**This is the last chapter for this arc and I want to stress something. Guys, some of my chapters are low on views. This wouldn't be so bad except I am uploading many chapters together. To my followers, don't just skip to the last chapter I uploaded. Take a careful look at all the chapters and start from the end of the previous arc I completed. Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Ace Attorney, Sonic the Hedgehog, Skies of Arcadia, Shovel Knight, Mega Man, or Shantae.**

Chapter 17: Advantage Resistance

"Wow...," Bass muttered, "Somehow I'm not surprised how bad that went. Tell me you already had your security force selected Doc." Wily nodded. "Somehow I knew Darkman's braggadocio would be his undoing." He turned to a panel showing the war machines he had yet to use. "My only concern is that, should we lose, the Rangers will have the advantage from now on. Sigma does not wish to put his secondary plan into motion, since he was saving it for Arcadia, but we may have no choice. For now, we'll deploy Big Pets, Circring Q9, and the Wily Press." He pressed the buttons for the appropriate machines. "This battle is straining us," he muttered.

* * *

'This is an important battle,' Orbot said over the communicators. The Space Rangers had set up their Astro Delta Megazord, Mega Voyager, and Mega Winger. Cinos had grown using his Overcharger, and the other Rangers had formed the Swashbuckler Megazord. 'I've discovered the function of the Control Tower,' Orbot explained, 'And will still terrible, it's far more tame than whatever we had in mind. Its purpose is to maintain control of the planet via various electronic functions. The good news is destroying a Control Tower does free a good region around it, but it will still cause all electronics it was controlling to shut down.'

"So why aren't our systems affected?," Andros asked. 'Eggman's entire electronic network is off the grid,' Orbot explained, 'And as for your Megazords, their systems were based on off-world technologies. The Control Towers can only work on Earth-based electronics. That said, there are pockets of civilization that do rely on off-world technologies, hence the reason Sigma was unable to take total control of the planet.' "Works for us," Phoenix said, "Cinos, the door if you please?" "My pleasure," Cinos said, and he dug his Metal Claw into the door to the tower's loading dock. "Don't forget your new option," Treasure Knight called out, and summoned his Knight's Core.

The core merged with the Swashbuckler, manifesting Treasure Knight's armor and weapons for the Swashbuckler. "Swashbuckler Treasure Megazord!," Phoenix called out, "Ready for battle!" And with that, the Swashbuckler threw its anchor into the room first. It struck against the side of a giant face surrounded by a large circular cross beam and dug in. Right behind it was a large totem like machine, its top part supported by several rockets. Cinos looked up when he heard a noise and jumped out of the way as a giant hemisphere dropped down where he had been several seconds ago.

Wily then rolled in riding a giant mechanical column with tank treads and a skull adorning the front. The lower jaw opened to reveal a giant cannon turret which opened fire. The Mega Voyager caught the incoming shot with both hands, then tossed it aside. 'Fire Molecular Macrositor!,' Wily called out from within his machine. The lieutenants dropped in from the ceiling, passing through the beam and landing at max size. "Well," Andros said, "As humans from this planet's past have said... Let battle be joined." And with that, the Mega Winger detached its wings, which then linked with the Mega Voyager to turn it into the Mega Wing Voyager.

The Mega Wing Voyager flew right into the group of lieutenants and bowled them over. "And that's a strike!," T.J. called out in excitement. Meanwhile the Swashbuckler, still having its anchor attached to the Circring, pulled the machine close to it and struck it with a powerful Draco Punch. The Circring was sent careening all over the dock, knocking into Waveman and Crystalman. Big Pets fired off several projectiles, which were shot out of the air by the Astro Delta Megazord. The Mega Winger then formed its saber and slashed at the Big Pets Center. The Big Pets separated at the point where the saber in, showing it was made of several pieces.

However, Cinos was nearby and knocked one of these pieces aside using his Metal Claw. "Gotta give Wily points for originality. These machines are nothing if not creative." 'Give me some credit,' Wily said as he continued to fire from his Wily Machine, 'Making a functioning machine is one thing. But if it something you intend to use in public, that requires something of an aesthetic appeal.' Cinos looked at the goofy faces Big Pets and Circring seemed to have. "Did you watch too many cartoons as a child?" He dodged aside as Wily fired a quick shot at him. He then squared off against Starman and Gravityman.

Meanwhile, the Mega Wing Voyager and Swashbuckler dodged out of the way of the Wily Press. The Swashbuckler then kicked the press aside, knocking it into Waveman. The Mega Wing Voyager then finished it off by slicing it in half with its saber, causing it to explode. It then got out its rocket launcher and fired it at Stoneman, blasting him to rubble, though he reformed quickly. "There is no way you can crack my rock hard-," Stoneman started to say, only to get blindsided, by the Swashbuckler's Iron Ram. "Put up or shut up," Apollo snarked.

* * *

"The battle is going well," Eggman noted, "Before long we'll have half the world freed from the Robo Force. And our long-standing project can be used to house those who need a place to stay until their homes are restored." "I still can't believe the Robo Force hasn't found it yet," Cubot said. "Only a matter of time," Eggman said, "But we are more than capable of defending it once that happens." Just then, Risky returned from the restroom. "Orbot...," she said, "There's something important I need in a discreet manner." She whispered into his audio sensor. "Oh my...," Orbot said, "Yes, I shall accompany you to a suitable program you can use."

* * *

Back in the tower, the Mega Winger and Swashbuckler were climbing up the Big Pets as it shot off its various pieces to attack them. Meanwhile Cinos had his Metal Claw in blaster mode firing in a circular motion to take out Gyroman. Gyroman managed to dodge most of the shots, but got shot down by the Astro Delta. "You're officially grounded," Andros quipped, then chuckled. "So this is why Terrans also spout off one-liners." Gyroman got back up, his eye twitching at the statement. "Taste propellor!," he yelled out as he fired his Gyro Attack. However, the attack was blocked by Cinos. "Nice try."

Meanwhile, the Mega Voyager had reloaded its rocket launcher and aimed it at the head of Big Pets. The shot hit home and Big Pets toppled to the ground. The Mega Voyager then brought out its saber to deflect a few shots from Circring, which had finally recovered. "Got your back," Phoenix said as he used the Swashbuckler's anchor to trap Circring before firing off a few torpedoes to blast it to pieces. The Swashbuckler then swung its anchor around, nailing the Wily Machine. The swing also managed to catch the eight lieutenants, sending them sprawling. Then Waveman and Crystalman's collars started going off.

"Cinos," Phoenix said, "Let's end this." "You got it," Cinos replied, and he initiated his link with the Swashbuckler, merging with it and all the Knight's Cores they had used up until that point. "Chrome Knight Megazord! Get ready!" He activated the Chameleon's blade mode and started charging at the Wily Machine, slashing each lieutenant on the way. Once he slashed through the Wily Machine, it started exploding. In addition, Waveman and Crystalman's collars activated, shrinking them down to be collected. Wily quickly activated his capsule and used it to retrieve the other lieutenants. 'Don't rest on your laurels yet Rangers,' he announced, 'You may be halfway done, but you are still far from finished with us.' And with that, he flew off.

"Dang," Cinos said, "Got away again. Oh well. Let's get out of here and let dad take care of the rest." The Megazords teleported out and allowed Eggman's fleet to demolish the tower. 'Very good work Rangers,' Eggman said over the communicator, 'That's half the Control Towers down. But Wily was right about one thing, we're far from finished. We can expect the Robo Force to redouble their efforts as much as possible. Oh, and Cinos, Risky has something she wishes to discuss with you. She didn't give me any details, but I have a theory or two as to what it could be. You might want to take this delicately.' Cinos became a little concerned at that.

* * *

Cinos found Risky in his quarters. When she saw him, she smiled weakly. "Can I ask a question? How fertile did your dad make you?" Cinos sighed. "Can't believe it happened so quickly. Oh well, one more reason to end this war as soon as possible." Risky smiled wider. "I was worried what you might think, knowing I was carrying your child. Which is a strange concept to think about." Cinos chuckled as he sat down next to Risky. "Dad always wanted to leave behind a legacy. Everything that went into my creation was in part his only means of doing that." Risky closed her eyes and kissed her boyfriend. "I'm starting to wonder why I was even worried."

The couple informed the rest of group, all of whom where very excited to hear the news. "Wow Eggman," Simon said, "Only you could create a robot capable of impregnating a female." Eggman chuckled sheepishly. "I must confess, when I was creating the concept for Cinos's creation, I was curious as to just how human I could make him. Lots of it was accidental, including finding the means for him to have children should he find a woman he was willing to spend the rest of his life with, or in fact his very soul. The artificial soul I was able to replicate, but other things..." Simon chuckled. "I get it. Seriously though, congratulations Cinos." Cinos smiled as he put a hand to the back of his head.

"Oh yeah," Cinos said, "Dad, we should consider moving the fleet to your refugee camp project." Eggman nodded. "By now they've had enough time to find it." "Refugee project?," Iris asked. "I came into an unexpected windfall a few years ago," Eggman explained, "An entire alien race came to this planet, their various worlds having been moved from their star system when said star went supernova. At first I was confused, since the blast from a supernova would consume those planets rather than push them away. But it turned out it was the aliens themselves who moved the planets, using a powerful bio-energy called Hyper-go-on. They needed a new home, so I built a central compound that linked the planets together."

"It was originally meant to be a giant amusement park," Cinos said, "With the aliens, who call themselves Wisps, willing offering their energy to power the massive outpost and maintain the links to their planets." "Oh yeah," Vera said, "I heard about that place. When I was a child I wanted to visit that place, but that was before the kidnapping incident I got involved in." "One thing I should mention," Eggman said, "I made one of my accidental discoveries when anchoring my Interstellar Amusement Park to the planet's surface, and I believe it may contribute to the Robo Force finding it." "What would that be?," Miles asked. "A pocket dimension," Eggman explained, "Called the 'Netherworld'." Phoenix's eyes widened. "We'd better head over there quickly."

To be continued...

**And that's another arc in the bag. We'll be seeing something interesting for the next arc. A few last minute notes. First, "Terrans" is a non-derogative term (in my opinion) for "Earthlings". Second, yes I did just make a reference to Sonic Colors. Read and review.**


End file.
